Unum: Unite
by Aemilius95
Summary: Sirius and Remus decide to be proactive in their Godson's life, so going outside Dumbledore's orders, the remaining Marauders train him and his friends in order to prepare them for what's coming - War. This will contain slash and het.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would do so many things that I would have changed from canon...

"_Be yourself; everyone else is already taken."_ \- **Oscar Wilde**

* * *

It was quiet in the small neighborhood of Little Whinging, Surrey. Almost too quiet, thought Harry Potter, the unwilling house guest of the Dursley household of Number 4, Privet Drive. The usual sounds that he would hear when he stayed up to do his homework or if he just couldn't sleep were missing such as the sounds of crickets chirping, the screeching bats or the occasional yowling from of one of Mrs. Figgs' cats. But tonight there was no such noise, even Hedwig was quiet (although she was quiet the majority of the time) and looking at his beloved feathered companion, he saw the she was wide awake and alert, obviously she had sensed something he hadn't. Trusting in his snowy owl, (and paranoid enough to believe her) he quietly shifted so that he made no sound as he rose from his single bed and grabbed his wand from his bedside table, moving as quietly as possible towards his bedroom door he crouched in front of it and he started to pick the lock, enormously grateful that the Weasley Twins took the time to teach him how to, they had explained to him at the time that this kind of trick would help him out when he couldn't or wouldn't be able to use magic.

Now was such a time.

Hearing the faint click of his lock unlocking, Harry moved from his crouch to stand up as he eased the bedroom door open slowly as he stepped out onto the second-floor landing, keeping his eyes and ears on alert as he moved towards the stairs trying to catch anything that might be classified as abnormal.

At that he stifled a snort, _'Pot calling the kettle black Potter.'_

Distracted as he was with his thoughts, he nearly missed the sound of something being bumped into, causing the sound of cursing to reach his ears.

"Shit! Stupid muggle thing!" hissed a male voice, the voice sounding scratchy and under-used, there was another thump and obviously the person had decided the 'muggle thing' needed to be taught a lesson...either that or they bumped into the object again.

_'They're wizards,'_ was the thought rushing through his head as he made his way down the stairs, avoiding the ones that would creak and give him away, _'and it sound like they're in the kitchen, but why are they here of all places?'_

"Would you please stop hopping around like a bloody flamingo? You decided to kick the fridge with your already sore foot and now you're just starting to look like an idiot..." there was a beat of silence before the second voice spoke up again, "and stop staring at me like that, it's your own fault you weren't watching where you were going Padfoot."

Harry froze on the bottom stair, he heart in his throat as he processed what the now two familiar sounding voices were saying.

"You've gotten so mean in your old age Remus, where are my kisses to make it feel better? I'm feeling so very unloved here."

_Sirius._

There was a snort, "You couldn't pay me enough to kiss that foot Sirius and you know I have better senses than most, I'd probably die from the stench alone."

_Professor Lupin._

Playful outrage coloured the responding tone, "Why Messer Moony, are you suggesting that I have stinky feet?"

"I'm afraid, Messer Padfoot, that you have misunderstood me. Your entire body stinks, not just your feet, but I am so sorry that you believed otherwise."

Harry felt like he was feet were glued to the floor, _'Why? Why are they here? I thought that Sirius got out of the country and Professor Lupin resigned so what..?'_

"Tsk tsk Moony, you...Harry!" exclaimed Sirius, who had opened the door that blocked the entryway between the kitchen/dining room and the hallway where the escaped convict had spotted the 13-year-old standing in the hallway, looking at them with surprise, confusion and worry painted on his face.

"Ah, good evening Harry and how are you this evening?" Asked Remus, as if breaking into a muggle household and coming across one of its residents in the process was a normal everyday occurrence.

Harry stammered back a reply as he kept staring at the two men, "H-Hi Professor Lupin and I'm fine, how about you?"

"You can call me Remus Harry, I'm no longer your professor and as for my health, well...I could be better."

Harry nodded at the response, knowing that the Full Moon was about a week away. From what Hermione had told him about werewolves was that they got their moon-sickness a few days before the Full. Turning his attention from his ex-DADA professor, Harry gazed upon his Godfather taking in the fuller and healthier figure, he no longer looked like a walking skeleton, and instead, he looked a little more like the man he saw laughing in his parent's wedding photo.

"Sirius, what are doing here?"

"What? Remus gets a 'hello, how are you?' and I get a 'what are you doing here?'" Sirius looked between his only living best friend and his godson, playing hurt feelings, "I feel so unloved by you two, what have I done to deserve this great injustice of coldness that has overtaken you? Have I offended you great ones by..." Sirius' great Monologue of Injustice that he had perfected while still a student of Hogwarts was interrupted by the giggling coming from his godson. But he kept smiling because Harry was smiling.

"Sorry Sirius, how are you?"

"I am of fine health young Prongslet," he started to say but when he caught the serious gaze of Remus, he calmed down a little and decided to get down to business, "but as for why Remus and I are here, well, we need to talk to you about something."

"About...what exactly?"

Before Sirius could answer Remus asked, "Harry, where are all of your school things? Like your trunk and such."

"Um, up in my room - the second bedroom on the right - and I haven't unpacked anything yet, so all my school things are still in there." Watching Remus walk up the stairs and towards his room, Harry became puzzled about the strange questions but waited for Sirius to explain why he was here but when he didn't, he started to question, "What's going on Sirius?"

"One moment pup."

Harry waited as asked, but he turned when he heard a thump and his jaw dropped at the sight of Prof-Remus carrying his school trunk, full of his textbooks and other things, with one hand and Hedwig in her cage in the other.

Seeing Harry's astonishment, Remus snickered, "Werewolf strength cub."

Nodding Harry snapped his gaze back at his Godfather, "Sirius, what's going on?"

But of instead of answering, Remus shifted his wrist to gaze down at his wristwatch and Sirius took out an old newspaper from his coat pocket. When he gestured for Harry to grab the paper, he did so becoming, even more, puzzled when Sirius didn't let go but instead Remus grabbed touched it as well and said, "3...2...1...now!"

The next thing he knew, the three of them felt a tugging in their gut and then the three wizards were gone as if they were never there in the first place. The Dursleys didn't even stir in the entire 15 minutes that had just passed by.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

** A/N: ****I've just reviewed the chapter and hopefully, any mistakes that my readers pointed out to me were fixed.**

**Now, I hope people enjoy my latest story, it's my first time writing a Harry Potter fiction. So, please be easy on me?**

**_*author unleashes the puppy-dog-eyes of doom towards her readers*_**

**I'll love you guys forever if you do...**

**'95 out.**

**P.S. I like reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

_**To Guest Reviewer**_**: Yes, the two are going to be mates and don't worry, Harry will find out about them...eventually.**

_**To Phantomgirl338**_**: Thank you so much for your review, I'll be trying to update every week but I am a university student so my school work will be a priority.**

_**Lupinesence**_**: Thank you, here are your explanations. I hope you enjoy your read.**

_**DinoDina**_**: I'm so glad you found my story interesting, and here's hoping you'll continue reading the story.**

_**Man of Constant Sorrow**_**: Wow, thank-you so much for the review and I'm really happy that you find so much potential with my story, so I really hope that it lives up to your expectations. But it's not a Harry/Hermione pairing, I prefer those two being more like a family to each other rather than a couple, sorry.**

_**Nebelwand**_**: I'm so glad you loved it, I'll be trying to update every Friday but as I'm a Uni student, I might not be able to. So, in the meantime, enjoy the latest chapter.**

**I want to thank all my readers that reviewed, followed and/or favorited my story. For all those people that liked my story, it made me feel so loved. So really, I ****thank you, thank you, and thank you once again.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would do so many things that I would have changed from canon...

"_Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter doesn't mind." - _**Bernard M. Baruch**

_**Last time on Unum: Unite**_

_But of instead of answering, Remus shifted his wrist to gaze down at his wristwatch and Sirius took out an old newspaper from his coat pocket. When he gestured for Harry to grab the paper, he did so, becoming, even more, puzzled when Sirius didn't let go but instead Remus grabbed touched it as well and said, "3...2...1...now!"_

_The next thing he knew, the three of them felt a tugging in their gut and then the three wizards were gone as if they were never there in the first place. The Dursleys didn't even stir in the entire 15 minutes that had just passed by._

* * *

As the swirling sensation and the tugging in his navel stopped, Harry peered up from his spot on the floor to the calm faces of Remus and Sirius.

"The dizziness and nausea have passed then?" Asked Remus, concerned.

Nodding, Harry spoke (once he was sure that he wasn't going to throw up in the process), "What was that?"

"We used a Portkey." Said Sirius, who was currently leaning up against one of the walls of the room.

"A Portkey?" questioned Harry.

Remus explained, "A Portkey is an object that is enchanted to bring someone who is touching it to a specific and pre-determined destination."

"So why does it look like a year old newspaper?"

The reply, "A portkey needs to look like an ordinary, everyday object so that it doesn't draw the attention of a muggle and they pick it up by accident."

"Has that ever happened?" Harry asked, intrigued.

Sirius shrugged unconcernedly and answered his godson, "A couple of times, but nothing the ministry couldn't fix."

Silence greeted that statement before Harry spoke up once again, "So, can you now explain what's going on...and where we are?" He added, just taking in the dark décor of the room they were in.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other at Harry's sentence, a million things passing between them without either of them speaking a word. Sirius was the first to look away and he gestured for the two of them to follow him. Opening the door to the room, Sirius started walking down a dim hallway as he turned right towards some stairs. Following, Harry was starting to become a little frustrated that the two older wizards kept ignoring his question, he opened his mouth to ask once again (or maybe to yell) but he didn't get the chance to when Sirius stopped his ascent of two flights of stairs, turned a sharp left and opened another door. Sirius twisted back towards Harry and Remus to look at the two as he gestured for them to enter the new room.

Ignoring the gesture, Harry narrowed his eyes and started to speak, "Sirius..."

Knowing the tone for what it was, Lily used to sound eerily similar when she got annoyed and wanted answers, Sirius relented, "I'll answer your questions pup but just not in the hallway, ok?"

Nodding at this answer, Harry finally did as asked and he went towards the door Sirius was holding open, but as he stepped through the doorway he felt something pass through his body and at the sensation Harry felt a little faint with his head starting to pound painfully. He sensed someone grabbing a hold of him and he felt rather than saw that same someone pull him inside the room and sit him down on one of the black leather couches. Leaning back into the couch, Harry rubbed his forehead and after a few minutes he felt his sudden headache fade, looking towards the two men he considered to be his family (he was also annoyed that he kept feeling faint around the two) and seeing the serious expressions - a strange combination of anger, pain and love - and it all being directed towards him was starting to make him worry a little.

"What..?" That one word seemed to communicate all of Harry's confusion and the abundance of questions that were building up inside him.

Sirius sighed and he seemed to age several decades before him and he now looked like the tortured man he had first seen, the one that had experienced and survived 12 years of hell at Azkaban, "Harry...we're going to explain some things that could be difficult for you to hear."

Harry gazed at his Godfather but didn't speak and instead just waited for Sirius to continue. Both Remus and Sirius sat down in the loveseat in front of him before Sirius continued to speak, "Okay, first I'll explain where we are. This is 12 Grimmauld Place, the Ancestral home of the Blacks AKA my childhood house...I'll give you the tour later."

But Harry was only half listening to the rest of the sentence as he looked around with new interest, "So this is where you grew up?"

"Yep, although I never thought I'd be back here after I left."

"You mean when you ran away," Remus stated, looking at his lov-friend. '_Get that thought out of your head right now Remus Lupin._'

"Meh, details."

Harry stopped his study of the place to look back at his godfather, "You ran away? Why? Where did you go?" He then blushed at his rapid fire questions.

Chuckling at his adorable godson, Sirius shrugged and answered somberly, "My family consisted of those type of people that adored the pure-blood mania, they also worshiped Voldemort and his views. My mother thought he was doing the right thing for the Wizarding world, with his purifying it by getting rid of all the muggle-borns and getting the purebloods back in charge, but it was when I turned 16 that my family finally ended up going too far so I decided to pack up my things and leave. I eventually ended up at the Potters."

"My dad took you in?"

"Yeah he did, didn't even ask what had happened in order for me to run away, he just patched me up, gave me some food and that was that to him, I was then unofficially adopted into the Potter Household." There was silence after that statement before Sirius coughed and continued, "Sorry, we got off topic. Harry...when you passed through the doorway you felt light headed? A Headache? Tingling sensations?"

"Um, yes to all." Said Harry, but seeing their expressions caused him to continue, "But it wasn't that bad, a light headache at most...Wait, you know why I felt all that don't you."

Remus nodded somberly but it was Sirius that explained, "Harry, this room that we're in was my Father's study and being the paranoid man that he was, he outfitted this room to have all kinds of powerful spells and wards...like revealing charms for example."

"Revealing charms? What for?"

"To expose anything from listening charms, tracing and tracking spells and even loyalty charms to appearance changing potions. The list could go on and on..."

Harry stared at his Godfather in surprise, "You mean there are really potions and spells that can do all those things?"

As Sirius and Remus nodded, it was then that a thought came to him, "Wait! Does that mean that all those type of spells and potions were on me?!"

"No pup," Said Sirius sounding relieved, "From what I could tell you only had a tracking spell placed on you and a small block on your magic."

"From who?"

"The tracking spell was placed on you by Dumbledore and the block was placed on you by your parents."

"Mum and Dad? Why and what for? And why would Dumbledore need to place a tracking spell on me?"

"I couldn't guess why Dumbledore would place a tracking on you but will explain about him later, but that block that was put on your magic was only meant to do so for a couple of years," Remus replied, looking at the boy he considered to be his cub in everything but blood, "Your magic was too strong for you while you were a baby, so James and Lily went to St. Mungo's and got a Medi-witch that specialized with newborns that had an above average magical core. The Medi-witch would then place a small amount of your magic under a block and then you would be brought back to un-block your magic when your body could handle the excess magic."

Understanding what was being said to him, Harry asked, "So how do we get rid of this block?"

Sirius grinned like the Marauder he was, "It time to visit St. Mungo's."

Harry looked to his godfather and almost whined, "Do we have to?"

Sirius continued to grin manically whereas Remus sighed in exasperation, "Yes you do." Harry turned to Remus as he continued speaking, "Harry, for one, you need that block removed and St. Mungo's is the only one that we trust to do that properly and for another, we want you to have a full medical check-up as well."

Harry blinked at the man he considered to be his second Godfather, "But I'm fine, I'm not ill or anything like that."

"Cub, that's not why we want you to get one..."

"Well, why then?" Interrupted Harry, impatiently wanting an answer.

Remus gave Harry one of his 'teacher' looks, the ones that make you feel like you're a misbehaving child that's being reprimanded, it was when his cub looked properly ashamed of interrupting him that he continued, "We want you to get a check-up, Harry, because we have a feeling that you aren't exactly treated properly at the Dursleys, am I right?"

Harry looked at them with such a wide-eyed deer in the headlight expression that it broke their hearts, "W-why would you say that?"

"Pup..." Harry snapped his gaze towards Sirius but when he saw the almost _devastated_ expression on his Godfather's face, his own softened. "I just told you that I ran away from my own family when I was 16, can you think of any specific reasons why I would do that?"

Considering the topic that they were just discussing, it didn't take long for him to put the pieces together, "You mean your family..."

Sirius nodded jerkily, "Mine was probably more physical than yours was pup."

Anger rose up in Harry at the thought of someone hurting his Godfather, "They hit you."

Sirius snorted in contempt, "My parents didn't actually _hit_ me, it would have been too muggle for my mother, they just used curses and hexes instead."

"I want to _kill_ your family." Was growled out, it was all he could say past the pure unadulterated fury and hate at Sirius' family that was rising in his chest.

Sirius' love of his Godson enlarged at the sight of fury that he was displaying was on his behalf, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry's anger diminished at that and he grew a little awkward at the sight of pure familial love on his Godfather's face. "Okay, so I get that Sirius would recognize the signs but Remus how would you know? Did Sirius tell you?" He turned to the werewolf, a little puzzled.

Remus chuckled, "Who do you think patched the mutt up after school started up each year?"

"Oi!"

Harry blinked, surprised, "You did..?"

A nod was his answer, "James too."

"My Dad?"

"Yeah, by the time fourth year had ended all three of us could perform various healing spells easily." Seeing the confusion on his cub's face, Remus explained further, "I learned because of Sirius whereas James and Sirius learned in order to heal my injuries after the full moon. But then with Peter...he couldn't really perform any healing spells because it was too much of a complicated magic for him."

Deciding to ignore the part about Wormtail and Sirius' growl at the name of the traitor, Harry instead asked, "Okay, so was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"That was only part of it Cub."

"Well, what else is there then?" Asked the Boy-Who-Lived, his brow furrowed, signaling his confusion.

"Well, there is Dumbledore's involvement in your life and then we'll need to go to Diagon Alley where we also need to go to Gringotts and have a look at your vaults."

Harry blinked as he took in the last part of that sentence, "Wait, vaults? I only have the one - my trust vault."

Sirius and Remus looked at their cub in puzzlement, mutually deciding to discuss the Dumbledore issue last, "What are you talking about Harry? You _do _know that you have more than one vault. Several, in fact." Sirius said deciding to be the one that answered his pup's clear question within the statement.

Imitating a fish with his mouth opening and closing without him saying a word, Harry stared unblinkingly at his family as he finally found something to say, "What...are you...talking about..?"

It was Sirius' turn to imitate a fish, "You really don't know."

A shaken head was his response.

"But-but, you-you really don't know _anything_ about it?"

The somewhat similar sentence caught his attention because it reminded him of the time Hagrid had come and told him he was a wizard. Smiling slightly at the thought, Harry shrugged and said, "Sorry."

Sirius sighed as Remus answered him, "It's not your fault cub, so don't apologize." but as he was speaking it occurred to the werewolf, "Wait a minute, so who introduced you to the Wizarding world then?"

"Hagrid did."

Remus gaped at his cub, stunned, "H-Hagrid?! The Game Keeper of Hogwarts, a man that probably hasn't been to the Muggle world in decades and he was the one that was sent to introduce you to the Wizarding World?!"

Seeing that Remus was more than a little upset about this tidbit of information and clearly wanted an answer, Harry timidly nodded but still went to defend his half-giant friend, "Nothing bad happened, really, he helped me get all my stuff for school, he also got me Hedwig as my first real birthday present and he even gave Dudley a pigs tail, so..." he trailed off, seeing the expressions on Remus and Sirius' faces.

Remus chuckled, sad but amused despite himself, "Harry, nor Sirius or I am that upset about Hagrid being the one to introduce you but really, we can think of several different people that would've been a better choice to introduce you to our world instead."

"Like..?"

"McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, heck even Snape would have been a more realistic choice than Hagrid."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Snape! B-but he hates me!" he looked to Sirius for support here but instead of the anger he expected at the mention of his Potions teacher, his Godfather looked just resigned to what Remus was saying.

Seeing Harry look to him for support, Sirius just shrugged and grimaced as he said, "Look pup, I'll hate the git till the day I die but even I will admit that he probably would've been a better choice than Hagrid."

Disgruntled, Harry crossed his arms and scowled (although it looked more like a pout on the boy), "Fine, I don't like it but I will admit he would have been an alright choice but tell him I said that and I'll prank you so bad that I'll be the Twins new hero."

Chuckling at the adorable sight in front of them the two men promised not to tell the bat-like man as Sirius, who was a little confused over the twin reference, asked what it meant so Harry ended up explaining how he got in possession of the Marauder's Map, who the Weasley Twins were and their hero worship of the Marauders. At the end of his storytelling, Harry got a thoughtful look in his eye and said, "Although, once the Twins find out that I'm the son of Prongs, godson to Padfoot and honorary nephew to Moony they'll probably get on their knees and worship me anyway because of my relations."

Outright laughing at the imagery that Harry was giving them, Sirius decided to get back onto the original point of the conversation before they got sidetracked even more, "So, this means the Gringotts will the first stop on our List."

Seeing the new point of the conversation, Harry settled down a little as he got over his giggles at the image of the Twins bowing before him but he ended up shooting right up from his relaxing position on the couch at Sirius' sentence, "Wait, you guys have actually have a _list_?! What are we going to do exactly?"

As if asked, Sirius whipped a notebook out of absolutely nowhere and started to read from it, "First is Gringotts - we'll have a look at your vaults and then at your parent's Will, second we'll be visiting St. Mungo's for your check up. After that is done, thirdly so far will be a visit to the muggle world to get you proper clothes...that actually fit, both casual and formal and, of course, anything else that will strike our fancy there."

"What about my current clothes?" Harry interrupted.

"They'll be burnt." Was the blunt reply from Sirius before he continued his summary of the 'List', "Then back in the magical world, we'll be visiting Ollivanders - you'll need a back up wand and you'll also need to get outfitted with a wand holster for each. After that, we'll get you outfitted in both casual and formal robe from the various clothing stores in the Alley and finally we will be also browsing around for various other things that will catch our fancy."

Harry stared at his Godfather in bemusement, disbelief, horror and finally resignation as he was read 'The List', it finally starting to sink into the boy that he had no say whatsoever in the matter. All he was able to say was, "Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

A groan was his answer.

"Okay, one last bit to discuss Harry."

The soon to be 14-year old boy looked at Remus, getting concerned quickly at the look of pain on his second Godfather's face, Harry's voice was wary as he asked, "Which is..?"

"Dumbledore."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_****A/N: Yes, yes **I know, I'm evil. but *author shrugs* you'll have to deal with it won't you. **__**The author then see's the incoming mob and _**starts to run away**_.**_

_****_**"I'M SORRY! DON"T KILL ME!"**_****_

**_Harry then pops out of nowhere_: 'So...This is chapter 2 of Unum: Unite. I hope the readers enjoyed the chapter and what the author has done so far.' _He whips out a message that author_ _had_ _left before running for her life_ \- ****'So please, favorite, follow and/or review my story if you really like it. ****Hugs and kisses, ****'95 out.'**

**_Harry waves to the readers_: 'BYE, we'll see you next Friday.'  
**

**"_HELP ME!"_**

**_He looks to the running author and sweat-drops_: 'If she survives that is...'**

**P.S. ****I've just reviewed the chapter and hopefully any mistakes that my readers pointed out to me were fixed,**

**Ta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would did so many things that I would have changed from canon...

"_No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."_ \- **Eleanor Roosevelt**

_**Last time on Unum: Unite**_

_"Okay, one last bit to discuss Harry."_

_The soon to be 14-year old boy looked at Remus, getting concerned quickly at the look of pain on his face and Harry's his voice was wary as he asked, "Which is..?"_

_"Dumbledore."_

* * *

Harry looked at his second Godfather, surprised at the short tone and pained expression, "What about Dumbledore?"

Remus went to say something but when nothing came out Sirius took over, "We don't trust him with you Harry."

"What?"

Seeing the absolute confusion on his godsons' face, Sirius clarified himself, "Here are three reasons pup: Number one - Remus found out that Dumbledore was the one that left you with Dursleys when he _knew_ that Lily had specifically said that you were never to end up there, he also apparently has objects that tell him your state of health within the house. So answer me this, why does he let you stay there if he _knows_ that it is not a good home for you?"

Harry was silent; he had no answer for his godfather.

Finally finding his voice Remus picked up where Sirius left off, "Number two - Let's look at your three years of Hogwarts: In your First year, you and two other 11 year old children were easily able to get through an obstacle course that was _designed_ by the teachers of Hogwarts to stop a Dark wizard without any real trouble, now can you think of any reason why would that be? Then in Second year, you get stalked by a dangerous but well meaning House-elf that causes you physical harm and yet nothing gets done on that front, another being that the fact that the entire school is being threatened by petrifaction but Dumbledore doesn't close the school down or at least search the school for the threat. In addition to that, once again, three 12-year-old students could somehow figure out where the Chamber of Secrets was located after it had been hidden away for almost 50 years and once you figured that out, you try to tell a teacher who turned out to be a fraud but you and Ron still go down into the Chamber to confront a 1000-year old basilisk anyway and by some miracle you survive the encounter. Finally, in your Third year - Dumbledore lets _Dementors_ around a school filled with _children_ without too big of a fuss but besides the posted Dementors he has no real precautions against a supposed mass-murderer that's out to get you. He also lets a 13-year-old girl to be allowed to use a time-turner for a year for _school-related subjects_ and that object is also miraculously needed to save Padfoot from being Kissed. When instead, he could have simply used his wide range of influence to make sure that Sirius got a trial which he could've done when Siri was chucked into that hell hole in the first place considering he was and still is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and apparently he couldn't make sure that Sirius wouldn't get chucked back into Azkaban or to even to stop Sirius from being Kissed on sight! Now that covers all three years, don't you think? So think about it, what has Dumbledore done to ensure you or any other students are safe at that school? Why is it that the moment you arrive at that school weird things start to happen?"

Harry's mouth was now open in shock as he processed Remus' increasingly anger filled and sarcastic riddled speech, speechless and with no answer for the riled up werewolf.

Sirius spoke up in the deathly quiet room, "That was number three by the way - He could have gotten me a trial when I was chucked into Azkaban 12 years ago but didn't. The man never even came to see me about my supposed betrayal of the Potters at all in all my years there. Convenient really, when the men that would've protested at your placement at the Dursleys, were either in prison or not allowed around children unsupervised."

Harry was stunned at all these facts that were being laid out in such a simple way that things that he could never figure out or connect to anything were now adding up and clicking into place like little puzzle pieces in his mind. Dumbledore had drawn him, gained his confidence and praised him for laying his life on the line time and again. He had also started to cultivate Harry's determination to finish off Voldemort as any cost, even himself, until Harry wouldn't balk when the time came to confront the evil Lord again. Headmaster Dumbledore did all of this, made him put his life on the line and yet the Headmaster never took the time to explain any of this to him?!

"Why that-that bloody meddling, manipulating, chess master OF AN OLD MAN!" Shouted Harry as his anger bubbled over about what Dumbledore had done to him. As he panted heavily from his short anger burst, he became aware of soothing voices that enabled him to calm down as soon as he focused on them.

Looking towards the voices, he realized that they were Sirius and Remus', "Um, thank you."

The would-be awkward silence that would have followed that statement was stopped by Sirius as he started to laugh. Looking at his Godfather like he had finally gone insane, Harry gazed towards Remus for answers but he was looking at the laughing Sirius with a completive expression on his face, "Padfoot."

But he didn't hear Remus speak as he continued to laugh like a hyena, not pausing for a breath. Remus tried again, "Sirius!"

There was still no response, so Remus pulled out the big guns, "Sirius Orion Black."

The laughing stopped immediately as the dog animagus looked to the love of his life (who had probably moved on) and looking contrite as he said, "Yes Moony?"

Seeing the puppy-eyed look on his old lover's face, Remus caved, "Could you care to explain yourself Padfoot?"

Knowing that the usage of his nickname meant he wasn't in too much trouble, Sirius explained the similarities that he saw between Lily's temper and Harry's own. Warming at the comparison to his mother, Harry watched his two father figures interact closely. An idea had come to him as he watched Remus effectively and expertly get Sirius to do something and seeing Sirius' response gave the idea more a backing. '_It would make some kind of sense..._' But he didn't say anything on the matter and instead he would wait to gather more evidence before asking if it was true.

And it was with that thought that Sirius and Remus finished their conversation and decided to call it a night. Bringing them to probably the only clean room in the house that was just down the hall from the study, the three males collapsed on the beds there and quickly followed each other into dream land. The next day, after a good night of rest and some take away breakfast, Remus and Sirius told their godson that it was time to go down to Diagon alley in order to complete 'The List'.

10 minutes later and currently scowling as he stomped down the street, heading for the Leaky Cauldron with Remus on his right and Sirius in his animagus form following right behind them, trotting along happily. Harry had tried just about everything in order to get out of the trip they were currently making but since he had failed in his task of wiggling out of it he was now in full sulking mode.

Grinning at the sight his cub made, Remus walked a little faster in order to get parallel to the pouting boy and then started to joke, "So you really hate our company that much Harry?"

Slowing down in his stride so he could walk and talk at the same time, Harry looked to Remus a little confused, "What?"

"You look like you're trying to out walk Padfoot and me."

Harry glanced at him and then at said dog for a few seconds before his cheeks coloured red in embarrassment, "Sorry, didn't mean to." he muttered, looking down to the sidewalk to hide his red face.

He heard a chuckle, causing him to look up and see the soft smile that graced Remus' face, "I was only joking cub," Remus reached out to ruffle at Harry's hair before he continued, "But really, I know you love to spend time us so what is it about shopping that you hate so much?"

Harry didn't look at the werewolf as thoughts and memories of the Dursleys flashed through his head, specifically ones where they hadn't any other choice but to bring him along on one of their shopping trips. He remembered those trips with distaste, he'd watch as Aunt Petunia showered Dudley with so many toys and the many other things that the large boy had demanded but it was once Dudley was satisfied that Aunt Petunia would look at him with such dislike on her long face and although she didn't say it, Harry could see the hateful words that were going through her mind, words that she'd always say unless they were in public. Uncle Vernon was probably the worst of the two, the beefy man would boast about his son, looking so bloody proud of Dudley even as said boy would only complain and whine.

It was that pure want to be part of a family that would love him like the Dursleys loved Dudley. But it was the moments when the three of them had got together and projected such a loving family image to him was what he hated about the Dursleys the most. That they could be a family but he was the outsider, not fit for his own family or to be loved like a _normal_ person.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt someone put their finger under his chin and lifted it until he and Remus were eye to eye. Meeting that hazel gaze, with such love and care in it and it being directed just towards him was too much for the teenager. As if his mind was being read, Remus opened up his arms and brought Harry against his chest, holding him tightly as the boy's body shook. Feeling something brush up against his leg had Harry looking downwards, his wet cheek still pressed up against Moony's chest as he met the concerned and loving silver/grey eyes of Padfoot. Feeling a smile form on his face against his will, Harry shifted so that one of his hands could get out of the hug and drop to Padfoot's head in order to scratch at it.

Minutes passed before he was let out the comforting embrace, Harry looked up at Remus who still had a hand on his arm but dropped his eyes when he lost his nerve and muttered his thank-you to the ground. Looking around in order to distract his thoughts and himself was when he noticed that at some point Remus must have pulled them into an alleyway that couldn't be seen from the main street, he was now extremely grateful that he hadn't just broken down in the middle of a public place. Harry felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and another card through his hair in a soothing manner, "You alright pup? What was all that about?"

Now knowing that it was his Godfather, Harry leaned into the loving touch like a purring cat and answered the man in a short manner, "I'm fine."

Hearing a sigh, Harry opened his eyes (not knowing when he closed them) and looked into Remus' concerned ones, "Harry, you're not fine." Holding up his free hand to stop the objections he knew would come, the werewolf continued, "But if you don't want to tell us what just happened, all you need to do is say so and we won't pressure you to tell us."

Once again grateful to the man, Harry nodded his understanding but before Remus could step away he added, "I-I will tell you Moony, both of you, but just..."

Feeling warmth in his chest at the use of his nickname, knowing that it meant that Harry considered him to be family so he replied kindly, "Just not now, I understand Cub."

Smiling shyly at Remus, Harry nodded but the tender moment was broken when they heard a happy bark and felt a body crash into the both of them, knocking them onto the ground. Remus groaned at the impact with the hard ground but he had to smile anyway when he sat up and caught sight of Padfoot's front paws on top of Harry's chest, the boy giggling like mad as Padfoot licked his face.

"Stop it Padfoot!" Said a still laughing Harry, trying to fend off the over-grown puppy and succeeding eventually as he wrapped his arms around the large black dog and sat up, "Okay, I love you too you silly mutt, now get off me please."

Complying with his pup's request, Padfoot barked once again, immensely pleased that he had wiped the sad look away to be replaced with that happy grin. Harry was still wearing that same large smile as the three of them neared the Leaky Cauldron. They moved quickly however once they had entered and made sure that no one caught sight of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. They were lucky enough that they were able to get through the doorway to Diagon Alley without a mob of people descending upon them like locusts.

Breathing a sigh of relief at that, Harry followed his godfathers as they walked down the main street of Diagon Alley and soon enough they reached Gringotts. Passing the goblins that guarded the bank's bronze doors the trio entered and found themselves in a vast marble entrance hall with hundreds of goblins sitting at the long counters, serving the odd witch or wizard currently in the bank.

Going to the closest free goblin, identified as being Bloodclaw by his name plate, Remus waited until the goblin had turned his attention to them before he asked, "Excuse me, we would like to talk to the goblin that's in charge of the Potter accounts, could you direct us to him please?"

Unblinkingly, the goblin replied, "Ragnarok is the account manager for the Potter Family. He's right this way." Getting out from behind his desk, Bloodclaw gestured to the two wizards and the one dog as he walked towards one of the counters situated further away from the bank's entrance. The goblin they were introduced to being Ragnarok looked at them with a penetrating gaze as they explained that they were here to look over the Potter accounts, all to be done in a private and secure chamber.

Allowing them to use one, Ragnarok shuffled the wizards and dog into the chamber after getting Bloodclaw to get all the papers and other things required for the meeting. Once done, Ragnarok turned back around once getting what he asked for and then once he had sealed the door with security spells, the goblin showed no surprise at seeing three wizards instead of the two he had just led in.

"Gentlemen, what is so important that you requested a secure chamber?" asked Ragnarok, who was interested and definitely curious as he sat down at his desk in the private chamber.

Sitting down in the seats that were situated at front of the desk, the trio of wizards had decided before hand that Sirius would be the spokesperson at Gringotts so he was the one who answered the goblin, "Ragnarok, there are several sensitive matters we need to address today. The first being that Harry Potter will need to look over his account statements, examine the will his parents had left and an Inheritance test paper. The second thing to address is that we'll need to examine the Potter Family and Trust Vaults and we'll need the Family ring and the Black heir ring. Thirdly, we wish for an accomplished Curse-breaker to look over Harry's scar."

"Very well, first let's look at Mr. Potter's accounts; does he have any of his previous bank statements and his key?" Ragnarok looked right at Harry as he talked.

A confused Harry Potter looked right back at the goblin as he said, "What statements? I've never received any such statements of my accounts in Gringotts. I do have my key with me however sir."

Shock was clearly the emotion Ragnarok was showing as he stated, "We send statements out every month on the amount of money accumulated in your accounts and the status of your stocks."

Shaking his to reaffirm his answer, Harry said, "I've never gotten any such statements."

Ragnarok grumbled as he searched through the papers on his desk, asking Harry what his address was and when that didn't coincide with what was on his papers Ragnarok asked several other questions regarding Harry's accounts. Seeing several inconsistencies after getting his answers, Ragnarok went about getting things right. "Your current address?"

"Num-"

"Griffin's Roost." Sirius interrupted his godson, knowing that he would say his relative's house. Turning to look at his Godfather, Harry raised his head and lifted an eyebrow in an obvious question but got a gesture saying that they would talk about it later. Knowing that his Godfather would tell him when he asked, Harry went back to answering the Ragnarok's questions. About 15 minutes later, with all the paperwork taken care of Ragnarok moved onto the Potter's Will.

Getting out a medium sized wooden box that had come with the papers, Ragnarok took out two pieces of rolled up parchment and passed it over to Harry who took it with shaking hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: *author pants heavily as she looks around warily* Well this is Chapter 3 of Unum: Unite and hopefully it's good enough that you won't come after me...**

**Anyway, I'm going to apologize for the contents of the next chapter now since I have a feeling that that mob from Chapter 2 will come after me once again since I decided to have a somewhat proper Will set out for the coming Chapter 4 and it contains some headache inducing legal mumbo jumbo so please try to bear with it and I hope I don't lose any readers over it...So, please review, follow and/or favorite my story I feel so very loved when you do so.**

**Hoping to see you again and I give you lots of hugs and kisses, **

**'95 is out.**

**P.S. I've just reviewed the chapter and hopefully any mistakes that my readers pointed out to me were fixed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

_**Lupinesence**_: Thank you, you'll find out in this chapter and in the next one.

_**YinYangProphecy**_: It was the same for me, I read a couple of those 'Conspiracy' fictions and suddenly some inconsistencies from the HP stories started to pop up and make sense...I digress, enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would do so many things that I would have changed from canon...

"_Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever._" - **Mahatma Gandhi**

_**Last time on Unum: Unite**_

_About 15 minutes later, with all the paperwork taken care of, Ragnarok moved onto the Potter's Will._

_Getting out a medium sized wooden box that had come with the papers, Ragnarok took out two pieces of rolled up the parchment and passed it over to Harry who took it with shaking hands._

* * *

Breaking the seal on the parchment, Harry started to read:

_**Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans**_

_ I, James Fleamont Potter and I, Lily Potter nee Evans, of Godric's Hollow Cottage, Church Lane, West Country, England, declare this to be our Last Will and Testament._

**ARTICLE I**

**Preliminary Declarations**

_ We revoke all prior wills and codicils previously made by us._

_ We have one living child, named Harold James Potter. All references in this Will to our "child" include the above child, and any child or children hereafter born to or adopted by us._

**ARTICLE II**

**Specific Bequests and Devises**

_ We give our entire interest in the real property which was our residence at the time of our death, together with any insurance on such real property, but subject to any encumbrances on said real property, to our son, __Harold__ James Potter. If said devisee fails to survive us, then this gift shall lapse and become part of the residue of our estate._

_ We give our entire interest in any personal broomstick(s), household goods, furnishings, tools, jewelry, clothing and tangible articles of a personal nature not otherwise disposed of in this Will by specific bequest, to our child, __Harold__ James Potter. If said devisee fails to survive us, then this gift shall lapse and become part of the residue of our estate._

_ We give and bequest all of our interest in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as follows:_

_ We give and bequest __Potter Manor, the summer cottage in Godric's Hollow, a flat in New York, a beach house in Australia and any heirlooms to our son, __Harold__ James Potter._

_ We give and bequest __Padfoot's Doghouse in London to our brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black._

_ We give and bequest __Moony's Den in London to our brother in all but blood, Remus John Lupin._

_We give and bequest the __Rat's Hovel in Wales to our brother in all but blood, Peter Pettigrew. However, in the event that Peter Pettigrew does anything adverse to either ourselves or our child, he will forfeit his bequest and it will go into the residue of our Estate._

**ARTICLE III**

**Distribution of Residue of the Estate**

_ We give, devise and bequeath all of the residue and remainder of our Estate, after payment of all our just debts, expenses, taxes, administration costs and individual devises and bequests, if any, one half to our son, __Harold__ James Potter and one half to our brothers in all but blood, equally._

_ If any such named beneficiary or member of a class of beneficiaries fails to survive us by thirty days, declines the gift, does anything adverse to us or our child and/or is no longer in existence (collectively "pre-deceased"), we direct that said predeceased beneficiary's share pass equally to our child(ren) named in this Will, and if any such child(ren) has pre-deceased us, his or her share shall pass to his or her surviving child(ren)._

_ If there exist no such surviving beneficiary or contingent beneficiaries as named above at the time of our death, then our Estate shall pass to our heirs in accordance with the laws of intestate succession in the City of London on the date of our death._

**ARTICLE IV**

**Executor and Administrative Powers**

_ We nominate our brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black to serve as Executor of our Estate. If our brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black fails or is unable for any reason to serve as Executor of our Estate, we nominate our brother in all but blood, Remus John Lupin as the alternate or successor Executor of our Estate._

_ Bond shall not be required of any Executor nominated above by us. References in this Will to our Executor include any personal representative of our estate._

_ In addition to any powers and elective rights conferred by statute of legislation or by other provisions of this Will, we grant my Executor the authority to administer our Estate under any procedure for informal or unsupervised administration under the laws of the City of London or any other available procedure for avoidance of administration or reduction of its burdens, EXCEPT that the Executor shall first obtain court authority to sell, lease, encumber, trade, or otherwise dispose of real property of the Estate._

_ In addition, to the extent applicable to our estate and to the role of executor, and as an example and not as a limitation, we grant to our Executor with respect to our estate all of the following powers: to sell any personal property, including securities; to purchase, maintain and liquidate investments; to open, change or close bank and deposit accounts; to borrow funds; to maintain, continue, sell or purchase a business; to maintain or defend lawsuits; to employ accountants, attorneys and other professionals; to represent the Estate before all taxing authorities and to pay taxes when due; to acquire and maintain insurance policies on the lives of beneficiaries, and to pay the premiums thereof; to account for estate assets; to make divisions, allocations or distributions in cash or kind amongst beneficiaries, without taking into account the tax basis of assets; and to maintain such other acts as are deemed in the discretion of the Executor to be in the best interests of the estate._

**ARTICLE V**

**Guardianship Provisions**

_ If, at our death, we have any child or children under the age of 17 and such child or children does not have a living parent, We nominate our brother in all but blood and Godfather, Sirius Orion Black to serve as the legal guardian or guardians of such child or children. If this person is for any reason unable or unwilling to serve as guardian, then we nominate Godmother, Alice Longbottom nee Robert to serve as the legal guardian or guardians of such child or children. If any legal guardian of our child or children should be appointed, we nominate the individual identified above for appointment as guardian and request the court to appoint the nominee, grant the guardian custody of the child or children, permit the guardian all statutory and discretionary powers permitted under the laws of London, including but not limited to changing the residence and domicile of the children to the state where the guardian may then reside, and appoint such individual as guardian of the estate of such child or children._

_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS SUCH CHLD OR CHILDREN TO BE PLACED UNDER PETUNIA DURSLEY NEE EVANS CARE._

**ARTICLE VI**

**Testamentary Trust for Minor (Children)**

_If any beneficiary taking under this Will is under the age of 17 at the time of our death, and if in the Executor's reasonable opinion holding any assets gifted to such beneficiary in trust will be of benefit to the minor and of the estate, we give said Executor full and absolute authority and discretion to direct that any, part of or all said assets bequeathed, transferred or gifted to such minor beneficiary be held in trust until such beneficiary reaches the age of 17. In the event, the Executor elects that such assets are to be held in the trust for benefit of such beneficiary, we hereby nominating our brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black to serve as the trustee of such Testamentary Trust. if this person is for any reason unable or unwilling to serve as trustee, then we nominate our brother in all but blood, Remus John Lupin as the trustee of such Testamentary Trust._

_On this 23rd day of March 1981, in the Village of Godric's Hollow, Country of West Country, City of London, we hereby sign this document and declare it to be our last Will._

_**James F. Potter and Lily nee Evans **__**Potter**_

_This instrument, consisting of 7 pages, including the witnessed signature page, was signed on this date by James F. Potter and Lily Potter, and in our presence, he or she declared this instrument to be his and her last Will. At his and her request and in his and her presence and in the presence of each other, we herewith subscribe our names as witness hereto. Each of us observed the signing of this Will by James F. Potter and Lily Potter and by each other subscribing witness and affirm that each signature is the true signature of the person whose name was signed._

_**First Witness:**_

_**Ragnarok Crimsonend**_

_**Head Goblin of the Potter Accounts**_

_**Second Witness:**_

_**Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore**_

_**The Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

* * *

Managing to get through all the legal babble and the monetary total of his accounts, Harry leant back in his seat and gave his parents Will to his two Godfathers when he finished and went things over in his head.

_'Everything. They gave me everything in their Estate beside what they had already given Padfoot and Moony. I am now an extremely rich wizard.'_ Was Harry's dazed thought, _'But Dumbledore actually knew I was supposed to go to Padfoot or Alice Longbottom...I think that's Neville's mum but I've never even heard about her, especially if she's supposed to be my Godmother._' This thought caused him to move slightly so he could face Remus as he asked, "Remus, my Godmother Alice Longbottom, is she Neville's mum?"

Letting go of his part of the Will, Remus looked up at his cub and answered, "Yes she is. You were supposed to go to her if Padfoot was unable to be your guardian but with what happened to her and Frank..."

"...What happened to them?" Harry asked hesitantly, not sure he even wanted to know but told himself that she was his Godmother and he should know what happened to her.

Remus seemed to age before his eyes before he even started to speak, "Both she and her husband, Frank Longbottom, was tortured to insanity via the cruciate curse by the Death Eaters Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. shortly after Voldemort was defeated. Frank and Alice now reside in one of the permanent wards of St. Mungo's."

"Death Eaters and the Cruciatus curse? What are they?" Asked Harry, who was still reeling from the knowledge from what happened to Neville's parents and consequently his Godmother and her husband.

"Death Eaters were what people called Voldemort's followers and the Cruciatus curse...it's known as the torture curse, it inflicts excruciating pain on its victims."

Harry blinked at the information, not sure how to react to it, but as he was assimilating what he was told something occurred to him, "Remus...could we visit them when we go to St Mungos?"

"Sure, Harry."

Any further conversation was halted as they heard a growl coming from the third wizard in the room, "He knew, he definitely knew and this just confirms it."

Not knowing how to answer to that, Harry was saved from doing so when Ragnarok cleared his throat in order to get the attention of the three wizards. "Before we continue Mr. Potter, I have a letter here that was left to you by your parents shortly before they died."

Shocked at this information, Harry numbly held out a hand for the letter breaking the seal without hesitation.

_To our dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then it means that both your father and I didn't survive the last encounter with Voldemort. We had hoped that we would live to see you off at the Hogwarts train every September and receive weekly letters detailing your classes, to see your first Quidditch match and to hear your complaints about the teachers there. We prayed that we'll be there for your first crush, your first date, to see you fall in love, marry and give us grandkids. There is so much we'll miss if we aren't there to see you grow up and become the brilliant man we know you'll be. But understand this Harry, sweetie, that if we have left you we went out fighting. We so badly didn't want to go - we love you too much to let you go without a hell of a struggle Harry. Now we only wish that you'll grow up with happy and loved with Padfoot, Moony or with my best friend Alice and her son Neville. _

_**I agree with what all your mother said little Prongslet. No matter how you turn out without us there, know that our love is and always will be unconditional. Even if you end up in Slytherin **__**or if you hate Quidditch _**(what Lily? It's a valid concern...)**_, your mother and I will be there beside your side in spirit, cheering you on. We'll be waiting for you on the other side, as long as you live a long and full life your mother and I will be proud.**_

_**With our eternal love, your parents,**_

_**James and Lily Potter.**_

Harry felt a tear run down his face as he read and re-read his parent's letter, an ache in his chest that he could recall having as long as he could remember easing a little as he parents loved filled words washed over him like a wave. That ache would never fade but knowing without a doubt that his parents loved him helped. Feeling two warm bodies surround him, Harry lent back and let the comfort and love his two Godfathers were giving envelop him. Some time passed before Harry felt enough strength to somewhat get out of the embrace and get back to business.

"I'm sorry about making you wait, Ragnarok. I just needed some time to compose myself."

Accepting the apology and not showing his shock at the fact that a wizard was apologizing to a goblin, Ragnarok spoke, "No apology is needed Mr. Potter, I understand." Seeing Harry nod in response he continued, "Now I have the Inheritance paper here with me and the rings you requested Lord Black."

Scrunching his nose at the title, Sirius got up out of his chair with Remus following him as he gestured for Harry to do the same. "Harry, these two rings here are very important items. Both mine and your father's family are pureblood, but both lines are one of the oldest in Britain. Because of that, both the Blacks and Potters have Lord and Heir rings, in addition to Family Crests and colours." Seeing Harry was going to ask a question, Sirius beat the boy to it, "I'll explain everything later, just let me finish. Now, since you are the last of the Potter line and your dad being the previous Head of the House before he died, that means that you are now the Head of the Potters and once you accept that ring you'll inherit the title of Lord Potter and the ancient protective power that comes with it. It's the same thing with the Heir ring for the Black family since I've stated in my Will that you'll be my Heir, which means you get protection from my Family's magic as well."

Assimilating this information quickly, Harry nodded at his Godfather before gazing at the innocent looking rings that were sitting in the plain looking wooden box. Slowly reaching put to pick up the Potter Ring first, Harry examined it, seeing that the ring was a burgundy gold with a griffin surrounded by flames engraved upon it. Putting it on, Harry watched as the ring magically adjusted to his left middle finger and when nothing else happened, he turned his attention to the second ring. This time, the ring was a polished silver with a black raven and lightning bolts in the background engraved on it and when he put the ring on his right middle finger and waited for something to happen besides the ring adjusting to his finger. Nothing did. Looking to his Godfather, he saw the relieved expression on his face, "Sirius, is everything alright?"

"Fine pup, I'm just glad that the rings accepted you."

Blinking at the sentence, a horrible thought occurred to Harry, "Wait, those rings could have hurt me?!"

"Well..."

"Sirius!"

"Pup, the rings have defense mechanisms, just in case someone not of that blood put on the rings."

Harry tried to stay ticked off at his Godfather but his curiosity won out, "Wait, if you have to be of blood, how come the Black ring accepted me?"

"It's because of the ritual I needed to do in order to be recognised as your Godfather both legally and magically. Plus you probably are distantly related to me somehow."

"Huh."

Seeing that a crisis had been averted, Sirius turned to the patient goblin that had sat through the entire thing silently, "We'll take that Inheritance test now."

A question that had been niggling at the back of his head popped to the forefront his mind, so he asked, "Padfoot, why do I need an Inheritance test?" A pause, "And what is an Inheritance test anyway?"

"Basically, Ragnarok will take several drops of your blood and the paper will show your old ancestry lines and to also see if you inherited any other Vaults besides the Potter Family and Trust Vaults."

"Oh...okay then."

Giving the paper the right amount of blood needed, Harry watched as the blood sunk into the paper and words started to show up.

_The Black Family_ _Trust Vault_

_The Emrys Family Vault_

_The Gryffindor Family Vault_

_The Peverell Family Vault_

_The Potter Family and Trust Vault_

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Sirius said, surprise colouring his tone and Remus standing beside him looking just as surprised.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Chapter 4 is done. Things at Gringotts will wrap up in the next chapter, so I just need my readers to be patient...and not to send another mob after me.**

***author sees the mob approaching* Dammit! *runs away, leaving a dust trail***

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED NEXT FRIDAY, TTFN FOR NOW.**

**'95 is out.**

**P.S. I made a few changes, but it was nothing too major that would affect the plot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

_**Dianaanne**_**: ****Don't worry, Sirius will be cleared in my story and this chapter will somewhat address that issue.**

_**Lupinesence**_**: *author bows a couple of times* Thank you, thank you.**

_**V.L. Crawford**_**: Yes Sir! *author salutes and then starts to type away at a nearby keyboard***

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would do so many things that I would have changed from canon...

"_To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment."_ \- **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

_**Last time on Unum: Unite**_

_Giving the paper the right amount of blood needed, Harry watched as the blood sunk into the paper and words started to show up._

_The Black Family_

_The Emrys Family_

_The Gryffindor Family_

_The Peverell Family_

_The Potter Family_

_"Well, I didn't see that coming," Sirius said, surprise coloring his tone and Remus standing beside him looking just as surprised._

* * *

"So, is this a good thing or a bad thing?" said Harry, looking warily between the two men trying to gauge their reactions.

Sirius waved away Harry's concern, "It's a good thing Harry, Moony and I were just a little surprised that's all."

"But, who are the Emrys? And the Peveralls?"

Sirius replied, "Oh, sometimes I forget you don't know what most wizards usually learn as they grow up. Okay so let me explain, your Black inheritance is from me since I named you my heir. The Emrys was Merlin's family name but I'm not exactly sure how you're related. The Gryffindor family, on the other hand, married into the Potter Family several centuries ago but with the Peveralls...your Dad once told me that you're descended from them but didn't say much else on the subject."

"Okay then, but you'll tell more about my family right?"

"Of course Harry, but first let's finish our business for today." Sirius then turned towards Ragnarok in order to properly address the goblin," We'll have a look at those vaults as well after the Curse breaker we asked for looks at Harry's scar."

"Very well. Now, because you made an appointment to see one of our curse breakers about 3 weeks ago were able to get one of our more accomplished Curse breaker here in order to look at Mr. Potter's scar. Our wizard had to come in for his semi-annual hand-in of his statements and reports anyway so we called him away from Egypt."

Harry turned to his godfathers in surprise, "T-three weeks? You two have been planning this for three weeks?!"

"Actually, it's more like four/five weeks."

Harry turned to fully look at his Godfathers, "You've been planning this for almost a month...and when exactly were you going to tell me this?"

Remus looked contrite as he answered, "It never really came up Harry and besides we just dropped this huge bomb on you last night. We didn't know what your reaction was going to the whole thing and you then you were upset this morning so..." the werewolf shrugged as he let his sentence trail off.

Harry stared at the two, "Okay wait, so you two planned to kidnap me, tell me the truth about my entire life, followed by completing the 'List' and...then what?"

Sirius looked a little insecure as he said hesitantly, "Well, we found out that the Dursleys don't have legal custody of you so you don't have to live with them if you don't want to and since I was unlawfully thrown into Azkaban without a trial I'm not _technically_ a criminal. So the ministry can't take away my legal rights like to be your guardian...so what do you think pup, want to live with Remus and me?"

Harry's jaw dropped, "You mean it?"

"Of course, I do Harry. The only reason why it didn't happen sooner is because of that whole clusterfuck at the Whomping Willow...and everything after that."

Ignoring Remus' whacking at his Godfather's arm and the muttered 'don't swear', Harry looked from Sirius to Remus and back to Sirius again as he asked, "Y-you both want me to live with you...You really want...me?"

Remus' eyes softened at the question, "Of course we do Harry. We consider you to be our family, our son in everything but blood."

Harry looked at the two men he considered to be his godfathers and he saw the care and affection directed towards him that just confirmed it - they really did want him, they loved him.

"T-thank-you." Was all Harry could say in order to sum up the loving feelings swelling up inside him before he got up out from his seat and went to hug Sirius and Remus tightly. Smiling lovingly, both older men wrapped their pup into a group hug and after several minutes had passed they decided to let go of each other, getting back to business.

As Harry was letting go a thought came to him, "Sirius, could we do something to get you cleared?"

Sirius looked at his godson in confusion as his mind started to go over what Harry was saying, "You have a suggestion?"

"Well, I have a plan in mind..."

Remus interrupted, "We'll talk about it later Harry, but first let's deal with everything we plan to do today then we'll plot."

All three of them became quiet after that when not a minute later the goblin that they first talked to in the bank, Bloodclaw, entered the secure room with a tall man following. The wizard (most likely anyway) had a thin frame with a handsome face accompanying it, he wore his hair long and in a ponytail and he also had an earring with a fang dangling from it. The unidentified wizard was also wearing a grey long-sleeved t-shirt and leather no-sleeved jacket over that with blue jeans and boots that had a hide-like quality. Basically, something that wouldn't look out of place at a rock concert. Harry's first thought was, '_Cool._'

The wizard continued to walk until he was next to Ragnarok, who he then started to talk to in a low tone with the goblin replying just as quietly. The two seemed to take a long time when only a few minutes had passed before the wizard nodded, straightened his back and then made his way towards Harry, Remus and Sirius (who had turned back into Padfoot just a moment before the man had entered) and introduced himself.

"Good morning, I'm Bill Weasley." The man said in a kind manner, smiling cordially at them as he held out his hand for a handshake.

Remus smiled just as warmly as he greeted Bill, "Good Morning Mr. Weasley, I'm Remus Lupin," He then gestured to his company as he introduced them, "That's Padfoot and this is Harry."

"Please call me Bill, Mr. Weasley is my Father," Bill asked as he turned from Remus to Harry and started to look him over, "So where is this curse mark you want me to look at?"

"It's right here," Harry replied as he lifted his fringe and revealed his lightning bolt shaped scar, his then curiosity got the better of him since he added, "Um, are you one of Ron's older brothers?".

Bill blinked at both the question and the fact that he was apparently going to examine Harry Potter's scar, "Yes I am...you know Ron?"

"He's my best friend."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Harry." Bill smiled at the boy before becoming serious, "Now let's take a look at that scar. Now Harry take a seat..."

Doing as asked, Harry sat down as Bill took out his wand and started to cast various spells. In between waiting for results and casting he asked both Harry and Remus questions about the scar but they couldn't answer most of them. Time dragged on as Bill cast spell after spell, but it was about 10 minutes into the examination that Bill got a result that got his face white, his freckles standing out on his skin.

Not acknowledging Harry or Remus' questions about the result of his spell, Bill instead rushed over to Ragnarok and Bloodclaw and started talking to the two goblins in a fast-like manner. And whatever Bill was saying to the goblins got them looking just as shell shocked. Finishing their conversation, the goblins and Bill turned to Remus and Harry, all three of them looking like death himself had come calling.

They then approached in tandem, all three looking grim.

Remus was the first to break the sudden tense silence, "What is it?"

Bill grimaced but answered, "I was doing the several different routine spells that Curse breakers use when assessing a cursed object or Harry's scar in this instance, but anyway I first noticed something was wrong when all my spells were producing strange results. I had seen something similar in Egypt so I did the spell I used then and the result came back positive."

"And I'm guessing that that's a bad thing."

Bill nodded at Remus' flat response but he took a deep breath and continued to speak, "Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Remus expression turned from being greatly concerned to being greatly horrified, he actually sat down in a nearby chair as a result with Padfoot mirroring the expression as best a dog can while Harry looked on in confusion at the question.

"I don't." Said Harry, who continued to speak, he wanted answers, "What is it?"

Remus took a shuddering breath as he answered, "A Horcrux is a term used for an object that conceals a part of a person's soul." Seeing Harry was still confused Remus elaborated, "The person would split their soul and then hide a part of it in an object outside the body. So even if this person was attacked or killed they can't die because a part of their soul remains earthbound and undamaged."

"They do this by..what exactly?"

"By committing an act of evil, the ultimate act of evil: Murder."

Harry became horrified and turned to Bill, "And your spell confirmed that I'm a Horcrux!?"

Bill nodded somberly but just as Harry was starting to panic he added, "I talked to the Goblins and they said they have an old ceremony that we can use to get the soul piece out of you and then we can go about destroying it."

Allowing Harry calm down and start to assimilate this new information, Remus started to quiz Bill, Bloodclaw, and Ragnarok on this ceremony. After getting a satisfactory amount of facts about the ceremony and how it works Remus then turned to his cub and asked, "Harry, do want to go through with this ceremony?"

Harry answered before Remus could speak any further, "Yes, I want to do this. I don't want that-that soul piece in me any longer, I want it gone as soon as possible."

Remus looked at his cub with concern and worry in his gaze, "Harry, this _Vertreibung*_ ceremony that the goblins call it, it's an extremely painful process...are you sure?"

Harry looked over Remus' stressed lined face and spoke softly but firmly, "Yes Moony I'm sure and I'll be fine as long as you and Padfoot are there."

Remus relented in his argument, knowing Harry won't change his mind so he turned to Ragnarok and gave his permission for the _Vertreibung _Ceremony to proceed. Nodding at the wizard, Ragnarok then turned to Bloodclaw and began speaking in gobbledegook, and soon after Bloodclaw exited the room. Turning to his clients, Ragnarok explained that it would take some time to get the things needed for the ceremony and asked the two if they would like to go down to the vaults in the meantime.

Agreeing to the suggestion Remus and Harry said goodbyes to Bill, promising to speak at a later time and followed Ragnarok out of the chamber. It wasn't long before the three wizards (Sirius still as Padfoot of course) and the lone goblin started to make their way downwards in a cart towards the vaults. Their first stop was to Vault 701 - the Potter's Family Vault and once Ragnarok opened the vault with his own magic, Harry, and his Godfathers entered. Harry looked around in wonder, noticing all the money, jewels, and other miscellaneous items but he bypassed all of that and instead went straight towards what looked like a bookcase and several trunks near the back. Remus and Sirius didn't follow and instead kept their distance since they knew that this was important to their cub.

Harry stood in front of the bookcase and looked over the books there noticing several old texts and many more ancient books that he knew Hermione would love to get her hands on to read, but the books that caught his eye in particular was one that looked like a diary, another that stated 'The Animagus Process: the Marauder's Version', some photo albums and a book titled 'Marauder Pranks'. Taking the books, Harry then placed them in a bag that Remus had thoughtfully brought, once that was done he joined his Godfather's who were standing outside the Vault. Only asking if he was finished the three wizards then got back into the cart and went further down, visiting the Black (which Sirius took some money out), the Emrys and the Gryffindor Vaults. Taking several various items from those vaults as well Harry, Remus and Sirius then made their final trip back into the cart and made their way back up to the surface.

And there waiting for them was Bloodclaw and an ancient looking goblin standing beside him. Ragnarok introduced the older goblin, Aurelia, as an Elder of their culture and she would be the one that would perform the ceremony. In saying that, Aurelia then gestured to the trio and began to lead them to hidden room within the bank. The Elder then explained that while the ceremony is short it is an extremely painful one, so she also told Remus that since Harry would be recovering from the process he should take the boy home immediately after the Goblins checked that the ceremony was successful and there was no permanent damage to Harry himself.

Agreeing to the Elder's words, Remus then thanked her for doing the ceremony. Aurelia waved away his thanks by stating that all Goblins despised the existence of Horcruxes and they (the goblins) felt that they were doing a service to nature by disposing of the horrid thing.

Aurelia then got Harry to change into a hospital looking robe and she explained what he had to do. It was five minutes later that Harry was changed into the robe and sitting in the middle of a several drawn up circles, triangles with runes outlining the shapes. After drawing several runes on Harry's body, the goblins gave no warning as they started the ceremony and the next thing Harry knew was the excruciating pain was running throughout his body.

The goblins had to hold back Remus and Sirius as they heard their pup's pain filled cries (which was not an easy thing to do since one of the boy's guardians was a werewolf). Almost two full hours had passed before the goblins and the two wizards finally saw what had been living in Harry's scar. The small black waif seemed to ooze out of the boy's head and as the spirit hovered over Harry for a moment then next thing it knew was that it was being placed into a plain-looking box, with the box then being stabbed through and through with a goblin-made silver dagger and as the thing's screams filled the chamber everyone present knew that it was dying.

The cries of the horrid thing finally cut off and as silence filled the air within the chamber, Remus and Sirius finally broke off from their captors and rushed to Harry's side, seeing that the boy was pale looking, breathing harshly and with sweat accumulated on his brow they turned to the Elder Aurelia to confirm that Harry was right to go home. Looking over the boy by checking his vitals and his magic the Elder soothed their worries by stating that Harry was physically fine he just needed a few days of rest, she also warned that Harry's magic would grow some since it seemed that most of the boy's magic had been isolating the intruder and preventing it from influencing his mind.

Relieved that Harry was now okay, the boy's two guardians thanked the goblins for their service, paid the fee for Bill's services, got some wizarding money exchanged for muggle money along with getting a Vault card (which was something like a muggle credit card. It allowed wizards to buy things in the muggle world without having them carry around thousands of pounds in muggle currency) connected to the Black Vault. Once finished with that, Sirius then made a portkey in order to avoid the long journey through Diagon Alley and back to Grimmauld Place.

Carrying Harry, Remus asked, "Padfoot, aren't we going back to Grimmauld Place?"

Sirius replied with a marauderish grin on his face, "We're going to Griffins Roost Moony."

"Would we still be able to enter? James did key us into the Wards but since he passed..."

"Don't worry Remus we also have the new Head of the Potter's with us so we should have no trouble."

"Should? Aren't you 100% percent sure Padfoot?"

"Nope!" Was the cheery reply before Sirius grabbed Remus around the waist and activated the portkey.

"Sirius!" was the last thing Remus uttered before being whisked away by his insane best-friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Oh thank you, Merlin! *author slams head on desk* I'm so glad that's over.**

**I seriously wrote this in two/three days. I kinda got sidetracked with my **_**Scarred **_**story and I was going through my profile on FF for a reason I can't be bothered to remember when I click on the button that says: Manage Stories (FWI this if you have a profile on the site) and there staring at me is my HP story, I looked at it and went, "Shit!"**

**So, my thought after that was: I post new chapters on Fridays and it's now Wednesday...Fuck.**

**Anyway, I start typing like a woman possessed (I really did - one of my brothers was looking at me funny because of this) but I got this chapter out on time, phew.**

**I digress, all that's left for me to actually say is that I loved the comments my readers gave me (the few that actually did review...you know who you are) therefore I'm thanking all my reviewers and I also hope that you'll continue to comment on my chapters. Anyway, please either review or PM me if you have any questions, concerns or if you noticed a digression in the above chapter. Since I'm the one who proof-reads my work, I probably missed something or if I didn't make sense somewhere please tell me so that I can then fix it.**

**That's all for now so '95 is out.**

**Note: **_Vertreibung _means expelling in German - Also this ceremony is kind of the Goblin version of an exorcism.

**P.S. I made some changes to the end of the chapter which I forgot to do when I originally posted it, this will allow for future chapters to flow easier.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

_**Dianaanne**_**: Thank you for your words, I appreciate the fact that you took the time to help me and I'll make sure that it's fixed, but really thank you very much.**

_**Kechiko**_**: I'm glad it made you laugh, that's how I picture them and I reckon the Marauder's should always be like that - happy and laughing.**

_**V.L. Crawford**_**: Yes ma'am *author giggles* but yeah - Sirius is one of my favorite characters and I just plainly love the Marauder's interactions.**

_**Lupinesence**_**: Yup, that thing is gone for good.**

_**WolfGirl75**_**: Sorry for the long wait on the chapter but here it is - Enjoy.**

_**kukipie11**_**: Thank you for your kind words, I apologize for the long wait on the latest chapter, life decided it was time it got in my way but anyhow I hope you enjoy the read. **

_**xXDark-Rose-MariaXx:**_** Thank you so much for your review, it made me smile, I just loved it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would do so many things that I would have changed from canon...

"_I believe in pink. I believe that laughing is the best calorie burner. I believe in kissing, kissing a lot. I believe in being strong when everything seems to be going wrong. I believe that happy girls are the prettiest girls. I believe that tomorrow is another day and I believe in miracles."_\- **Audrey Hepburn**

_**Last time on Unum: Unite**_

_"Don't worry Remus, we also have the new Head of the Potter's with us so we should have no trouble."_

_"Should? Aren't you 100% percent sure Padfoot?"_

_"Nope!" Was the cheery reply before Sirius grabbed Remus around the waist and activated the portkey._

_"Sirius!" was the last thing Remus uttered before being whisked away by his insane best-friend._

* * *

Harry woke to the feeling of lying in a comfortable bed. Shifting so he moved from laying on his back onto his side, he burrowed further into the fluffy pillows beneath his face and wrapped the silky sheets better around himself as he tried to go back into blissful unconsciousness but, after 30 minutes of drifting in-between sleep and consciousness Harry sighed silently as he finally gave up on going back to sleep and he opened his brilliant green eyes and took in the red, cream and white coloured blurs.

Shuffling to his left, Harry felt around until he took a hold of something wooden underneath his fingertips and after another minute or so of feeling around Harry finally clasped his hand around the familiar shape of his glasses. Once he slid his glasses onto his face, the room came into sharp focus as he sat up and took in the room he was in.

The room itself was medium sized with a light beige colour on the walls and polished dark wooden floors, a very large cream coloured fluffy rug in the centre of the room and two large floor to ceiling length windows on his left that led to a balcony, positioned beside the windows was a nightstand that had Hedwig's cage on it, some owl treats and a perch for his snowy owl which was currently missing said owl. Looking to the far wall and slightly to the left was a black couch, an armchair and a coffee table situated in front of a fireplace. Continuing with his cataloging gaze, he noticed that on the far wall across from him and slightly on the right was a medium sized study table with his textbooks, parchment and quills already set out in a neat manner with a half filled bookcase on the right wall close to it. In-between the study and the fireplace was a door that most likely leads to the outside of the room.

Harry then looked at what he was lying in, seeing it was a king sized bed situated in the centre of the room, with it draped in white coloured silk sheets, a cream velvet comforter that was embroidered with what looked like to be suns and he had his back pressed into crimson red coloured fluffy down pillows. There were also polished redwood nightstands on each side, his trunk at the end of the bed and a wide redwood dresser on the right wall. Finished with looking over the room he was in, Harry finally decided to get up and inspect the two doors that were on the right wall. Reaching the door closest to the dresser, Harry opened it and saw that it was a bathroom with black tiles on the floor and off-white walls, a white vanity with a stone top with a white sink, silver taps and a mirror on his left, a white toilet next to the sink with a towel rack beneath a square window across from him. It was also in between the grey stone shower with glass doors and grey tiles on the walls and the toilet, finally with a bath on the right. Exiting the bathroom, Harry went to the other door and saw that it was a walk in wardrobe with his muggle clothes and wizarding robes already hung up and his shoes stacked neatly on a rack. Finished with his inspection of the wardrobe, Harry then went back into the room and started going through the dresser and found his underpants, socks and pajamas in its drawers.

Grabbing a change of underpants and clothes, Harry then had a shower and changed into his fresh pair of clothes before finally exiting the room. Looking out in the hallway, Harry saw that the room he was in was the last on the left. Filing away this observation, Harry started walking down the hallway while taking in the luscious polished floors, the cream coloured walls with portraits and paintings lining them and as he walked by, Harry looked into the few doors that he passed and saw that they were bedrooms with the same coloured style as the bedroom he'd woken up in. It was a few minutes later that Harry reached a curved redwood staircase that was placed in between the two wings of the house. Leaning over he could hear voices talking faintly, so taking the stairs downwards and reaching the floor below, Harry quietly followed the sound of the voices passing another couple sets of doors until he finally reached a door on his left that was left slightly open.

He could now hear that it was obviously Remus and Sirius were the ones talking.

"-still believe that one of us should be there with Harry when he wakes up. He has no idea where he is and I want to make sure he's alright especially after what he went through in the goblins ceremony." Was what Remus was saying and Harry could clearly hear the concern in the werewolf's voice which just warmed his heart.

Going to announce himself to his two guardians, Harry automatically stopped himself when Sirius spoke up before he could, "Harry will be fine Rem, he's a tough kid and besides I think he might blow up at us if we try to baby him."

Harry smirked at Sirius' correct statement while Remus replied, "I know that Siri but I just-"

"Worry." Finished Sirius and Harry could hear the rustle of clothes as he presumed that his godfather had shifted before the man continued, "I know Rem, I know. I worry as well - I can just see the war that's brewing in the Wizarding world and I just want to grab you and Harry and run as far away as possible, maybe to Australia, but I know that the pup would never leave his friends in the beginnings of a war just to get himself into safety."

Harry heard Remus' dry chuckle, "Yeah, I can't see Harry doing that. But I also thought that I'd never see the day when Sirius 'reckless' Black didn't want to be in the thick of things."

"The last time I was reckless I landed myself in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit, I left my godson in the hands of magic-hating muggles and I also left my partner alone with no pack - all for 12 years."

Silence followed Sirius' statement until Remus spoke up in a quiet manner, "I've told you that I'll never forgive myself for suspecting you to be the traitor. I wasn't even able to visit you in Azkaban because the Ministry didn't like the fact that a Dark creature wanted to visit You-Know-Who's supposed right-hand man."

"Merlin Moony, I-I..." Sirius was cut off as the graying man continued.

"And what was probably the worst thing was that I wasn't allowed to visit Harry as he grew up-and-and I tried to visit Siri, I really did, but Dumbledore kept saying that it wasn't safe for me to visit and no-one would tell me where he lived so I wasn't even able to go behind Dumbledore's back in order to visit my cub, I sent Harry birthday and Christmas presents every year that got sent back to me, I even went to Ministry in order to try and adopt him but they wouldn't let me because of my condition...oh God Sirius, when I saw him on the train to Hogwarts it took all my considerable will power and the fact that Harry probably didn't know who I was that I was able to stop myself from wrapping that boy up in a hug and never letting him go." Remus seemed to choke on a sob as he finished speaking. Harry just stood there, frozen, in front of the door as he processed the amount of effort and heartbreak the man he considered to be his second godfather had gone through just to get the chance in order to get to know him. The rustling of cloth broke Harry out of his shocked state and taking the opportunity, the boy shifted so he could look through the slightly open door. Sirius had Remus wrapped up in his arms on the loveseat the two were sitting on with Sirius running his hand through Remus' grey-streaked hair.

"Oh Rem, I've told you that I don't blame you for anything that happened, we were all paranoid during those times and I understand why you thought I was the traitor since I thought the same things - It had to be one of the Marauders, James was already in hiding with a pregnant Lily and who would've honestly suspected that cowering of a worm Pettigrew? It was just a process of elimination, so it is _not_ your fault. And what you did for the pup...from what you've just told me shows the amount of love that went into your efforts in order to try and get to know your cub."

"You really didn't suspect me because I was werewolf?"

"Of course not! I thought James and I had broken you out of that habit of blaming every bad thing that happened to you on the fact that you're a werewolf. I knew that if you really had gone to Voldemort, it wasn't because of your condition - you have too much pride for that Moony. I actually thought you'd been threatened and blackmailed to join, it was Voldemort's MO back then." Noticing Remus' shocked face at his words, Sirius decided to go on, "I meant what I said at school and I mean it now: I don't care that you're a werewolf - you're still Moony, the bookworm of the Marauders - you just have a furry little problem."

Remus looked torn between amusement and shock, but the man ended up all out laughing at Sirius' words as he finally returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around his oldest friend, hugging him tightly with his face pressed into the Black's shoulder and Sirius squeezing in response. He then lent down as if to press a kiss to Remus' forehead but he stopped himself and instead continued to speak, "Remus...what are your thoughts on, y'know, us?"

Remus pulled back from the embrace slightly and looked up at his friend's face and blinked in confusion before finally connecting the dots, the werewolf blushed as he stammered, "D-do you still want there to be an us?" He had to ask, he couldn't get his hopes up but he wanted Sirius, he really wanted Sirius to be his again.

Seeing all of this, seeing Remus' cautious hope and affection gave Sirius the courage to say, "Yes I do. I still love you, Remus, I never stopped."

Those words caused Remus to break out into a wide smile and taking the chance the werewolf took Sirius' face into his hands and pressed their lips together quickly before replying, "I love you too Sirius."

Smiling his own wide smile, Sirius reached to bring Remus back and brought their lips together again. He wanted to feel the slightly chapped lips of his love, he wanted to engrave this moment into his mind and cherish it and the many to follow until his last breath.

Harry flushed a dark red in embarrassment once he saw what the two were doing and ducked back behind the door to hide from the sight of his godfathers kissing. '_Well, that answers the question of whether they were ever a couple..._' Giving them a moment to finish their make out session, Harry tried to figure out his feelings on the fact that his two guardians were now together. _'I've never had any problems with accepting that some people prefer the same gender instead of the opposite sex so the fact that Sirius and Remus are gay doesn't bother me nor does the fact that they're now together, so that doesn't bother me either. But I really would have a problem with the both of them if they don't tell me about the two of them._'

Processing these thoughts, Harry only turned back once he heard that the two older men had started to talk once again and it seemed to be regarding their relationship. The two men were still curled up together, Remus was in his partner's arms with his head on Sirius' chest and Sirius' head laying on top of it, both arms wrapped around each other's waists with their legs entangled.

Remus was the first to break the comfortable silence, "Siri, how are we going to tell Harry about us? We have no idea how he's going to react to the news."

"I don't know either Rem but what I do know is that that boy has had too many people lie and withhold information from him throughout his life, so it would be better for all three of us to sit down, put everything we know on the table and explain to the best of our ability - Trust is our ally here. We have to hope that it's enough."

Harry wasn't ashamed to admit that he was relieved to hear that his godfathers were going to be honest with him and since they didn't know he was there it meant they were speaking the truth. He didn't trust adults as much as other teenagers his age did, for several good reasons. Reason one was: the Dursleys. They had lied to him in all the time he lived there, they had starved and neglected him for as long as he could remember and, besides from Ms Figg, not one of the people on Private Drive had to come to his defense instead they had dismissed his appearance and attitude as him being a delinquent and not someone who had survived in an abusive household. Two: none of his teachers from primary school had taken the time to figure out (or they just didn't care) why he never came to school with any food, why any children his or near his age avoided him like the plague or why, unlike most children, he had evaded the playground and instead inhabited the library like he lived there. And finally three: Dumbledore - which really was the icing on the cake.

So from now on the only adults he would trust from now on would be Sirius and Remus. The rest had to prove themselves.

So making his decision, Harry stepped back from the door until he was back at the staircase and then he started to walk back, making sure that his footsteps were loud enough so that his two guardians would be able hear it as he approached. Knocking at the correct door, Harry stuck his head around and immediately noticed that Sirius and Remus had moved so that they were now sitting beside each other instead of being wrapped around one another but he noticed that their lips were still red and slightly swollen from their make-out session not three minutes before.

Ignoring this, Harry only said, "Hey."

Replying to their godson and inviting him in, the two older wizards watched Harry carefully as he entered the room and sat in the loveseat opposite them. There was an awkward silence in the room before Sirius broke the ice, "So pup, how are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged as he analyzed himself, "I'm fine." But at his guardians raised eyebrows, the boy quickly elaborated, "Other than being a little tired and sore, I'm feeling okay."

Relieved at hearing that their godson was alright, the two men bodily relaxed. Seeing their reactions, Harry asked his own question, "The ceremony wasn't that bad...was it?"

Glancing at each other, Sirius hesitated before he began telling Harry what they saw as the boy had undergone the ceremony. It was when they got to the bit when the soul fragment that was forced from his body and once they described what it looked like Harry shuddered at the description. Immensely glad that the thing was gone and out of his body, Harry moved on once the conversation had finished and now asked where they were.

Sirius explained that they were at Griffin's Roost, otherwise known as Potter Manor. The Manor had been home to generations of Potters before him. It was also one of the safest places in Britain as it had many unique wards since each Potter Head had added to them over the centuries.

"Right now, though, the Roost only has the basic wards up and running, it just needs the Head to activate the rest of them and then the wards will run themselves."

It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow, "And how do I do that?"

Once he was coached through the process Harry closed his eyes and reached out with his senses, trying to find the wards. It was only a little surprising when he found them almost immediately but brushing that thought aside, he started the process of turning them on. The wards hummed when he touched his magic to them and as he triggered each layer of the wards, they seemed to caress him like a loving mother would as they activated. It was a good ten minutes later when Harry finally came out of his half-meditative state and when he finally opened his eyes he saw the smiling faces of his guardians.

Remus was the first one to speak, "Oh wow, I can really feel the difference - so safe and warm - well done Harry."

Sirius nodded in agreement as he seemed to revel in whatever he was feeling from the wards, "Yeah, you must be a natural at this Harry since this is exactly how it used to feel when Papa-Potter was alive."

Harry's faced warmed at the words, "T-thank-you" was stammered out before the boy continued, "W-was this really how it used to feel when my grandfather was alive?"

Their reply was cut off when Harry's stomach made a loud growl, clearly demanding food. At Harry's red face, Sirius chuckled as he said, "We can talk more about that pup, but first, let's go to the dining room and get us some brunch before we sit down and discuss things. That okay with you?"

Nodding in agreement, Harry rose with the two older wizards and then followed them out of the room. As they walked Harry asked how big the Manor was so Remus and Sirius started to describe the four-floor building, in addition to an attic, the basement and the surrounding gardens. Currently, Remus was pointing out what rooms were on the floor they were on, "Those two doors on my right lead to the Gallery and further down the hallway on the right is the Conservatory which of course means that on the left here is the dining room and the kitchen."

Still a little stunned at how bloody big his family house apparently was, Harry entered the dining room and took in the polished wooden floors, the beige colour on the walls and the large rectangular dark wooden table that has eight seats with a beautiful glass vase with blood red roses in it as the centerpiece. Once he could tear his gaze away from the dining room, Harry turned to his right and took in the kitchen. The kitchen continued the polished wooden floor and beige coloured wall scheme but the cabinets and the island were an off-white colour with metal handles and sandstone granite bench tops.

It was just after finishing his look at the kitchen that Sirius called for his attention. Facing his godfather, Harry was surprised further when Sirius called out, "Pitter!" And with a crack, a house-elf appeared wearing a clean tea-towel with what Harry identified as being the Potter crest upon it.

It spoke with a squeaky voice that seemed to indicate it was a male elf, "Sir called?"

"Yes I did Pitter, this here is Harry." And as he spoke, Sirius gestured to Harry and when the house-elf finally spotted him it seemed to go into a tizzy.

"It's Master Harry! He is back!" The little creature moved forward until its spindly arms were wrapped around his legs before continuing to speak, "Pitter just knows that Sir would return! Pitter worried when felt Master James and Mistress Lily die and then Master Harry didn't return but now Master is back!"

Awkwardly patting the elf on its tiny shoulders, Harry spoke, "Um, It's nice to meet you, Pitter..."

Sirius chuckled at the scene his godson was making, "Harry, Pitter is the head of the House-elves that serves the Potters and he's been serving your family since your great-grandfather." Sirius now turned to Pitter who was still wrapped around Harry's legs, "Pitter would you please call the other house-elves? They need to be re-introduced to Harry as well."

"Of course Sir, I gets them right away." Then with a crack Pitter was gone, a minute passed before the elf reappeared with three others, "These is Knotty and Mitzi, Master Harry." Pitter gestured to the two elves who bowed as they were introduced but it was the final elf that Harry recognized.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?"

Said elf straightened as he spoke, "Dobby is here to ask if he could serve Master Harry Potter as an elf for his Family. When Dobby heard that the Potter Master had come home, Dobby just knew he must come here and offer his services."

Stunned, Harry turned to his guardians for help since he had no idea how to handle the situation in front of him.

"You should accept his offer pup; it's rare for a house-elf to come to a specific person and ask to serve them and their House." Was Sirius' input but when Harry still looked unsure, Remus added his two cents.

"Cub, a House-elf needs to serve in a magical environment in order to maintain their magic otherwise they'll lose their life if they haven't found somewhere within a couple of years. So by allowing Dobby to serve your family, you get an elf you know well to serve you and Dobby gets a Master that will treat him well."

When Remus didn't say any more, Harry looked back at Dobby and thought hard about the elf's request, instinctively knowing that this wasn't a situation he should jump into without forethought. It was after a long silence that Harry finally turned back to his guardians and only said, "So, how do I make Dobby a Potter House-elf?"

This question caused said elf to break out in hysterics with the only understandable words of 'so kind', 'great wizard' and 'forever grateful'. And once Harry had calmed the poor elf down, the boy listened seriously as his godfather explained the process of accepting a House-elf as a servant for the Potter Family. The elf had to bind its magic to the magics of house and to the Head of the family - aka Harry - and once that was done, the elf would then made a vow to serve and protect this house and the Potter Family until its death which then the Master of the House (Harry) would then make his own vow to make sure the elf was provided for.

Taking in this information and what actually needed to be done to receive Dobby into service, Harry went about doing so. The entire ceremony only took less than 10 minutes to be done but the end result was left with an ecstatic elf and a content teenager. Once Dobby was again calmed down, Sirius then told Pitter to make sure that Dobby was taught the ways of a Potter elf and once the two elves left to do just that Sirius then turned to Knotty and Mitzi and instructed them to get brunch ready.

Following the order, Knotty and Mitzi disappeared with a crack. Turning to sit down at the table with Remus and Harry following, Sirius got serious, "Right. Harry, I think it's time for all three of us to put everything on the table. I don't want any secrets between us, which means that nothing is going to be held back."

Nodding just as seriously at the statement, Harry asked, "Okay, what do you want to start with?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: *author bows low to her readers* I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry, I'm begging for your forgiveness here - I really didn't mean to be gone this long. Life decided to be difficult, so I ended up courting chaos for all of November and December (before anyone comments, **_**you**_** try and study for end of Semester exams on top of shopping for my large family [there's 31 of us] for Christmas...) **

**So yeah, now that the chaos has receded, I've been able to get back to my stories. On a final note, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite and/or followed my story - those who do that just make my day.**

**Hugs and kisses, '95**


	7. Chapter 7

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

**V. L. Crawford: I again apologize for the long wait on the chapters, but hopefully you will enjoy what I've written.**

**Lupinesence: The Wolfstar was just crying out for me to do it, so thank-you for your kind words.**

**MsQueenWitch: You're welcome and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**hpfreak1993: Of course, I have so much planned for this story.**

**iDrinkCoffee: Thank you very much, that means a lot to me. I try very hard to bring good quality work to the site, so I'm glad you appreciate that.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I there would did so many things that I would have changed from canon...

_"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass…it's about learning to dance in the rain." - _**Anonymous**

_**Last time on Unum: Unite**_

_Following the order, Knotty and Mitzi disappeared with a crack. Turning to Remus and Harry and getting them to sit down at the table. Once he was sitting down, Sirius got serious, "Right. Harry, I think it's time for all three of us to put everything on the table. I don't want any secrets between us, which means that nothing is going to be held back."_

_Nodding just as seriously at the statement, Harry asked, "Okay, what do you want to start with?"_

* * *

At Harry's question, Sirius settled into his seat and started to speak, "Right so we've told you what Dumbledore has done to interfere in your life but now we want to tell you what we believe were the reasons behind it."

"And what could they possibly be?" Asked Harry, not ready to excuse Headmaster for what he did.

Remus leaned forward and looked at Harry intently as he answered, "We've been thinking of a few things that they could be. One of those being that when we asked your parents about why they were going into hiding, all they would tell us was that there was some kind of prophecy about you and another child involving Voldemort. Now with this information, we gather that that it's because of that prophecy that Dumbledore has taken such a large interest in your life and influenced with it as he has. He wants you on his side of the war that's currently brewing in the Wizarding world."

"A prophecy." The disbelief was almost palpable, "Do you know what it contained?"

Sirius answered, "Sorry Pup, but James and Lily didn't tell us anything other than that. I don't think they even knew the specifics besides what they had already told us."

Once Harry nodded at this, Remus continued his earlier vein of the conversation, "So now you see Harry that Dumbledore has a habit of doing things by himself for reasons only he knows of. It was how he ran the Order years ago."

"The Order?" Asked Harry, intrigued in spite of himself.

"The Order of the Phoenix is - or was I suppose - a secret society that Dumbledore founded in the first war in order to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Taking this in, Harry just breathed as he processed the information, "Okay then, is there anything else?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, things silently passing between them before Sirius turned back to Harry and said, "Harry, with what's brewing in the magical world and because you're the Boy-Who-Lived - people are going to start looking to you to either save them from what's coming so they'll be going to scrutinize your every move and try to get into your favor. Whereas the people against you will attempt to slander you which will include trying to pin you as insane, dangerous or maybe just being plain Dark."

"But why would they-?"

Remus gently cut the boy off, seeing the confusion painted on his cub's face, "Harry, you're always going to be defined by that damned title and since you're such a celebrity in our world they're going expect you to doing something about it and if you don't..." Remus shrugged, letting his sentence hang with his cub filling in the blanks.

Harry lost it at those words, rising out of his seat as a result, "I DON"T WANT IT! I NEVER WANTED THAT STUPID TITLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Harry breath was harsh as tried to control his temper but he only managed to lower his voice but his fury was still riding hot, "I only got that idiotic title because my parents died at Voldemort's wand and I didn't! I've had it with all the expectations that people pile onto me! The Dursley's only saw me as a freak, an abomination that should be gotten rid of and in order to survive there I had to be as Slytherin as possible. Then at school, I have to do the opposite. I have to be as Gryffindor as I can so I live up to the expectations of being the Boy-Who-Lived! The entire student body at Hogwarts either worship the ground I walk on, they hate my guts or they just don't care but I've had almost everyone turn on me when they found out I was a parslemouth which apparently automatically makes me a Dark wizard! Then they turn around and praise me when I've done something stupidly heroic, as if they didn't turn on me in the first place. I've noticed that sometimes Ron looks at me with jealousy for my fame and money and I want to shout at him and tell him that he's lucky he has a complete and loving family and not echoes of them dieing!" During his entire rant, Sirius and Remus sat calmly at the table as they patiently waited for their godson to get all of his frustration, anger and heartache out all with their love and sympathy for their pup showing on their faces.

Harry collapsed back into his chair as he finished speaking, burying his face into his hands as he did so, "And I'm just so sick of it. I feel torn...so lost, frustrated...all the time." And as the lone sob exited Harry's throat, Sirius and Remus were there at his side, holding him and giving him comfort. Not saying any pretty words that were supposed to soothe him, both clearly knowing it wouldn't help, his only remaining family surrounded him with comfort, safety and love as they patiently waited for Harry to get all of his bottled up emotions out*. Once Harry had composed himself, all three wizards noticed that brunch had been served. Not moving from their spots beside Harry, Sirius and Remus quietly set out food for themselves and their godson. Once that was accomplished and they got their godson to start eating, the two older men sat down next to Harry - Sirius on the table itself on Harry's left and Remus in a chair on the right.

"Cub, we can see how hard it is for you, especially when we have the feeling you just want to be normal, and not have your every action plastered on a front page of a newspaper and/or a magazine." At Harry's silent nod, Remus continued to talk soothingly, "Harry, we're here for you because we love you. We want you safe, happy and loved - nothing more, nothing less. But as we've said, something big is brewing in the Wizarding world and it's causing old topics to resurface, causing people to start picking sides in what's coming. So, we want to ask you Harry - Do you want to stay in Britain while this is happening? 'Cause we'll be both quite happy to up move to another country if that's what you want."

Harry opened his mouth to immediately say no but he stopped himself before he could. Looking to each of his guardians in turn, he could see that they were seriously considering uprooting themselves from their home country, to leave everyone they know just in order to get him to safety and those thoughts caused his throat to catch.

"But what about your lives here? I don't want you to leave because of me..."

"What lives Harry? I'm on the run and Remus struggles to find a job as it is." Sirius said not un-kindly but firmly, he continued before his godson could form a reply, "Both Remus and I don't have anything more important to us than you, so leaving wouldn't be as hard as you think."

Not knowing what to say to that, Harry decided to get back to the question that was asked, "I'll admit that's tempting to just go and leave everything that's happening..."

"But?"

"But I don't want to leave my friends to what you say is going to happen."

Both Sirius and Remus smirked as Harry finished speaking, Sirius was the one to reply, "We had a feeling that you'd say that so we want to make sure that you're prepared and trained in order to survive whatever's coming. But Harry, just know that you can talk to us and ask us about anything: about school, your problems, your lovelife," here Sirius wiggled his eyebrows causing Harry to blush, "or even your friends - anything Harry."

Said boy looked between his two guardians and said almost somberly, "Anything?" At the two nods Harry hesitantly continued, "My parents?"

Remus didn't hesitate, "Of course cub, that's a given."

Sirius put his two cents in, "What do you know about them pup?"

Harry shrugged, "Just that I look like Dad but I have Mom's eyes and that Dad was a prankster, good at Transfiguration and Mom's best subject was Charms. Oh, and what you told me and my friends at the Shack. That's all really."

Shock could be considered an understatement for the two men; Sirius was the one who said, "That's it?"

"Oh and how they died of course."

"Of course."

It was silent in the dining room before Sirius clapped his hands together, rubbed them and said, "Right then, it's time to remedy that, don't you think Moony?"

"Most definitely Padfoot."

And following up on his words, Sirius launched into a series of tales about James - focusing around how James did in school, some of the pranks the Marauders pulled and when he visited baby Harry at Godric's Hollow with Remus giving input and comments in addition to providing stories that were mostly about Lily and his own visits at the Potter home. It was a good few hours later that the three wizards got back onto the original topic. At that point, brunch had been consumed and the three had migrated back to the drawing room to finish the stories.

Harry was the one who actually got the topic re-started, "So what are you going to train me in?"

Sirius, expecting to eventually get back onto the main subject, got comfortable in his seat and started to explain, "Well, we'll train you in several magics not taught at Hogwarts, about Pureblood society and about the Wizarding World in general."

"Why those in particular?"

"We were told by the Goblin Elder Aurelia that since some of your magic was isolating the Horcrux and stopping it from influencing your mind, your magic would have expanded as a result of getting rid of the thing. Because of that, we'll be going over what you've learned at Hogwarts in order to see if any of your spell-casting has been messed up and if it has we'll make sure it's fixed by going over all the Transfiguration, Charms and DADA spells that you know. We'll also look at your potion making skills and go over what you've learned there. I'm also guessing that you'll want training in becoming an Animagus, then you'll start learning some Runes and Arithmancy as well...Anyway, then with the pureblood stuff, you need that since it mostly consists of proper manners, languages, how to run your House, the Family history, politics etc which is stuff you would have learned growing up with your parents. And then finally, we'll teach you about our world's history, culture and the basic facts that every wizarding child picks up."

Harry looked stunned at the end of Sirius' speech, "Was that all?"

Sirius seemed to ponder the sarcastic comment solemnly, "Those just off the top of my head, yes. But more will be added."

"Wonderful..."

"Harry, I know it seems to be a little much but we would rather teach you as much as possible instead of leaving you to flounder."

At the slight reminder at why his guardians were training him in the first place, Harry coloured in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean..."

"It's alright pup."

Remus spoke up before the awkward silence settled, "Yes, yes - we'll be doing all of that but first you need to have your check-up done at St Mungo's, then after that will be the rest of our 'List'. But Harry we're not finished our talk so know that once we're done shopping today we'll be coming back here to finish."

"Okay then, so when are we going to St. Mungo's?"

"In about an hour or so, so let's start working on disguising you two from the rest of the world."

Harry and Sirius nodded and the three of them went about doing just that.

It was hour and a half later that found Remus, Harry and Sirius (both disguised) were walking down a main street of London discussing what to expect at the wizarding hospital. Harry's appearance consisted of messy sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes and his scar covered up by make-up. Then concerning Sirius' disguise, he was now blond with blue eyes and the man's prison tattoos covered by his clothing.

"Ah, here we are."

The trio had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department called Purge &amp; Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modeling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: 'Closed for Refurbishment'. Remus shuffled Harry forward, with Sirius just behind, towards a window displaying nothing but a particularly ugly female dummy. Its false eyelashes were hanging off and it was modeling a green nylon pinafore dress*.

Remus leant forward until his breath fogged up the glass and looking at the very ugly dummy, he said in a quiet voice, "Hello, we have an appointment with Healer Brian Mallard*."

Not sure how a dummy was supposed to help them, Harry's mouth opened up in shock as a the doll made a twitch that looked like a nod and beckoned them forward with its jointer finger, seizing Harry's elbow Remus stepped forward and through what felt like a sheet of cool water, emerging quite warm and dry on the other side. There was no sign of the ugly dummy or the space where she had stood. Instead they were in what seemed to be a reception area with rows of wooden chairs that only seated a few witches and a couple of wizards, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies _Witch Weekly _whereas the other two had some extra limbs attached. Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were talking to the people in the area, making notes on clipboards. There was also an emblem embroidered on their chests: a wand and bone, crossed. Walking past them, Harry and company went over to a desk marked _Enquires_ that had a plump blonde witch seated behind it. The wall behind her was covered in notices and posters saying things like: A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS and ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER. There was also a large portrait which was labeled:

_Dilys Derwent_

_St Mungo's Healer 1722 - 1741_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_1741 - 1768_

The portrait was empty at the moment so Harry moved his gaze onward and listened to Remus talk to the witch behind the desk.

"Good Morning, we have an appointment with the Healer Brian Mallard for a Romulus Lupin at 11:30?"

"Healer Mallard..." Said the witch as she ran a finger down a long list in front of her, "Yes here it is - he'll be expecting you. Go to the second floor, the door on the left at the end of the hallway will be labeled Healer Mallard."

Thanking the woman, Remus, Harry and Sirius turned and walked through the double doors situated on their right. Once through the doors, there was a narrow corridor which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and it was lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds. Passing more witches and wizards in lime-green robes, climbing two flights of stairs and entering the floor marked: _Magical Bugs and Maladies_. Walking to the end of the hallway, the trio reached the correct door as it was labeled:

_Healer Brian Mallard_

_Head Healer of Magical Bugs and Maladies_

Knocking, the three wizards waited until a male voice called them in. Opening the brown door, Harry looked around the room taking in the examination table on his far left, followed by a sink and medicine cabinet and on his right was a large desk filled with medical books, charts, manila folders labeled with names of what Harry assumed to be the man's patients and in front of the Healer himself was a clipboard and quill.

Healer Mallard was an average sized man with graying light brown hair, wire-framed glasses and he was wearing the lime green robes of a healer. The man had some crow's feet which told Harry that he smiled often. Harry stopped examining the healer when he gestured to the three men to sit down in the chairs provided. Healer Mallard then asked what the situation was that required one of the Head Healers to examine a patient and not one of the other regular Healers in the department. Remus was the one who spoke, first asking the healer if he was amendable to taking a Confidentiality Oath before revealing who the man's patient was.

When the Healer asked why such an oath was necessary Remus replied that it was in order to protect 'Romulus'' privacy, to stop any media from gaining any private information on the boy and to also protect Healer Mallard if or when such a situation occurs. Agreeing to take the oath and once the man had done so, Remus told him who his patient was exactly.

Brian Mallard now fully understood the reasoning behind the Oath.

Remus also told the Healer that because of Harry's celebrity status that they couldn't just walk in without causing a disturbance so they booked the appointment under a false name and finally the other reason was that Healer Mallard was contacted was that he was the Healer assigned to the Potter's when Harry was still a babe and thus the healer/patient confidentiality would still be viable.

Healer Mallard nodded his understanding and then the man turned to Harry and asked what the problem was. Harry just said that he was here for a detailed check-up and to remove a block on his magic that he received when he was still a baby.

At this point, Healer Mallard asked Harry to take a seat on the examining table. Doing as asked, Harry was quiet as the Healer started to wave his wand over him. Healer Mallard explained that what he was doing was a few spells that will give an account of his present health, his height and weight, his current eye prescription, his dental health, his current immunizations and vaccinations, any allergies and his previous injuries from birth to his current age of almost 14 years old. So Harry wasn't too surprised when a piece of parchment floated in midair with a quill that started to write without a hand to guide it. Once Healer Mallard finished casting the needed spells, the man then went to read what was being written by the diagnosis spell. The Healer wasn't reading for too long before he started to frown heavily.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask how you broke your right arm at the age of six?" Asked Healer Mallard but when Harry remained silent and refused to answer the Healer simply told the boy he couldn't help him if Harry refused to tell him the truth behind his injuries.

Harry was silent for another minute before he spoke up, "My cousin and his gang were playing 'Harry Hunting' and they rammed me into the ground."

Harry could see that the Healer was purposely masking how his answer had affected him (Mallard) which Harry was glad about since he didn't want pity. So the Healer just nodded and went back to the floating parchment, continuing to read and asking the occasional question.

"What about your fractured right leg?"

"Another round of 'Harry Hunting'."

"Your broken middle finger on your left hand?"

"I was doing my chores in the backyard when I hit my hand on something, I don't know on what exactly."

"A cracked sternum? How did that happen Mr. Potter?"

"Um, I talked back to Uncle Vernon and he shoved me into a wall."

"You magically exhausted yourself at 11-years-old?"

"Yes, I was stopping a professor who was being possessed by Voldemort at school." Harry was pleasantly surprised when the Healer didn't even twitch at Tom Riddle's pseudonym.

"And when did this occur?"

"About a week or so before the end of my first year."

"You had to re-grow all the bones in your left arm? How did that happen?"

"The idiot DADA teacher at the time had Vanished them after I had hurt my arm in a Quidditch match."

"You were poisoned by Basilisk venom at 12-years-old? How?"

"I was bitten. But I was healed by phoenix tears almost straight after."

"What about your scar? My scan says that it was only recently healed."

At this question Harry looked to his guardians for guidance and getting the hint, Sirius explained to the healer that the three of them had seen a specialist yesterday about the scar in order to make sure that there was no remnants of Dark magic within it. And when the specialist had found some of those remnants, they then worked to get rid them that then allowed for the scar to fully heal. Accepting this explanation, Healer Mallard then finished his diagnosis by stating that he could detect no block on Harry's magic and concluded that it had dissolved on its own and it hadn't caused any damage when it did. The Healer then gestured for Harry to re-take his seat and once the boy did the Healer sat on his chair and turned to the three men in his office.

Brian Mallard started to talk, his face expressionless, "I'm not going to sugar coat things. At the moment, Mr. Potter's present health is fine but I'm concerned about his height and weight - my scan revealed that he was malnourished from a young age and the only reason why Harry is at his current height and weight and not extremely underweight and stunted in height was because his magic was working with his body to store the needed proteins and nutrients when he got them which allowed for his body to grow at a natural rate."

Sirius and Remus were surprised and horrified at this piece of information. Harry was surprised at the fact that if not for his magic he would've been even smaller than he was now.

Taking note of their expressions, Brian continued, "Then, besides from the needed magical and muggle vaccinations that Mr. Potter got at birth to 15 months he has no other vaccinations from then onwards - Magical _or _Muggle. Something I also noticed from the diagnosis spells was that Mr. Potter's current glasses prescription is wrong for his eyesight. The good point throughout all of that is that Mr. Potters teeth are healthy as they can be and no allergies."

That good point did not wipe the surprised and horrified expressions off of Sirius and Remus' faces as Healer Mallard wrapped up his diagnosis, "Finally, about 80% of Mr. Potter's injuries before the age of 11 were healed by his own magic. It was only after that age that Mr. Potter received proper medical care for his injuries."

Fully facing Harry at this point, Healer Mallard gently, but in a firm tone, asked the boy why his magic was basically working to save his life since he was 1 year old.

Harry took a deep breath at this request, seriously considering it, going over the pros and cons of telling the Healer exactly why his magic acted in such a way. Looking at godfathers Harry could tell they were also wondering why and seeing their concerned expressions made his decision. So gazing firmly at his hand as he spoke, Harry hesitantly started to tell the men in the room about the mistreatment he suffered from the Durselys. Forcing himself to be truthful, and not to exclude any details, in a short and sweet manner Harry dug into the years of pain that he suffered at the hands of his relatives - his cupboard, the constant chores, the ignoring and distain from Aunt Petunia, the yelling and threats from Uncle Vernon, his cousin's bullying - And as Harry spoke, he felt like an invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Only looking up at the end of his account of his life at Private Drive, Harry could tell that both the Healer and his Godfathers were appalled with what they were told.

"Oh, Pup." Said Sirius as he got up from his seat and crouched down in front of Harry, grabbing the boy's hands in order to stop them from shaking. Whether that was in repressed anger or distress, Harry didn't know. But looking from Sirius to Remus, the boy could also see the rage his Godfathers were ruthlessly repressing behind invisible masks.

He knew that his two guardians wouldn't pity him for this. Sirius wouldn't because he had experienced something similar when he was a child. Remus wouldn't either since, as a werewolf, the man knew exactly what it was like to be belittled, treated as scum and being seen as abnormal because of something he couldn't help or avoid.

Healer Mallard however was a mystery, although he liked the Healer so far. Harry would also bet that because that the man has been a healer for at least a minimum of 14 years that he would've seen cases similar to his own and the man would know what to do and not do in order to help the victim.

Letting Mr. Potter's guardians calm the boy down from telling such an emotional tale, Brian got up and went to his medicine cabinet and retrieve the potions he needed. As he did so, the Healer could only metaphorically shake his head at the pain his patient had gone through.

Clearing his head, Brian noted that he had what he wanted so he sat back down and cleared his throat, thus getting the attention of everyone in the room, "Shall I move onto the treatment that Mr. Potter needs?" At the nods the Healer continued, "Okay, first of all, Mr. Potter will need to come back for several more checkups once a week for the rest of the summer - for several reasons. One of those being that I'll be prescribing him these two potions here. Both potions will need to be taken at every meal until I say otherwise." Healer Mallard took a breath before continuing, "Now, the potion with the green top is your nutrient potion - this will make sure your body has the right amount of calcium, iron etc. levels for your age range and it will also provide the vitamins your body needs as well. Then this other potion with the blue top will work on your innards - basically strengthening your bones, teeth and ensuring you have healthy organ and muscle tissue. Both of these potions will also work to correct some of the damage done to your body from your younger years. Understanding so far?"

All three men said they did which allowed for the Healer to go on, "Furthermore, I'll also be administrating your needed muggle and magical vaccinations Mr. Potter."

"Um Healer Mallard," Harry asked in a confused manner, "Why would I need those vaccinations?"

"To be frank Mr. Potter, if I don't administer them and you ever get a disease that could have been prevented because of these vaccinations, you could get seriously sick with even the probability of you dying from it."

It was silent in the room before a white-faced Harry Potter said quite eloquently, "Oh. Ok then."

Nodding, Brian wrapped up his diagnostic, "And finally I'm also sending you to an optician that I know - she is both discreet and very skilled." With those words Brian started to write something on a piece of parchment and once he was finished with it he handed it over to Sirius.

"Would she also be amendable to a Confidentiality Oath?"

The Healer considered Sirius' question before answering it, "She will be as long as you clearly explain your need for one. But I would also recommend that you don't lie to her - and she will know if you do - or you'll be out on your butt so fast your head will spin."

Nodding his understanding Sirius then asked, "Thank-you for your advice Healer Mallard."

Returning the nod, the Healer then turned to Harry and said, "You're Welcome. Now, Mr. Potter if you'll come sit here for me please so I can give you the needed vaccinations and you'll be right to leave."

"Yes sir."

Once Harry was seated on the examination table in the room Healer Mallard went to work straight away. Warning Harry when he did so, the Healer first injected the muggle vaccinations and then gave Harry five minutes to see if there were any immediate reactions to them. When none occurred the Healer then proceeded to give Harry his magical vaccinations and gave him another five minutes for any reactions.

When nothing happened Brian spoke to Harry, "Do you feel any effects from your vaccinations?"

"Nothing sir."

Nodding his understanding, the Healer continued to speak, "Right then. So Mr. Potter please make another appointment for next week for your check-up but also do not hesitate if you feel any adverse effects from the vaccinations I gave you or the potions I prescribed."

Remus was the one to reply to the man, "Of course Healer Mallard and thank-you for your time."

"It was nothing."

Extending his hand, Remus gave the Healer a firm handshake, reiterating that they would make another appointment under the name 'Romulus Lupin' and then said his goodbyes. Echoing Remus, Sirius and Harry also said their goodbyes and left the man's office.

As they did so, Brian Mallard felt that he would be seeing those three again and he wasn't talking about the further appointments he would have with them. "Interesting times are ahead, I can feel it." Waving away his thoughts, the Healer then went about cleaning up his office and then went back to his paperwork.

"So, are we going to visit my Godmother now?" Asked Harry as he turned to his guardians.

Remus was the one who replied to the question, "If you want to do so now Harry we can." At Harry's nod Remus went on speaking, "Do you want us there Harry? We can find something else to do if you want some time alone with Alice."

Harry considered Remus' question for a few minutes before saying, "Um, if you two don't mind, could you come with me? I-I wouldn't feel comfortable going in alone."

Sirius wrapped an arm around his godson as he said, "Harry we don't mind, this is about _you're_ comfortable with. So if you us there we'll be happy to hang around."

Harry just nodded in response as he lent more into his godfather as they walked towards the permanent spell damage ward. When they finally reached the double doors labeled SPELL DAMAGE and entered the corridor, it wasn't a minute or so later a motherly-looking woman also wearing the lime green robes of a Healer bustled up to them.

"Hello dearies, I'm Healer Strout, can I help you with something?"

Remus stepped forward and started to speak to the woman when it looked like neither of his companions would do so, "Yes, thank you. Could you please point us to the ward that the Longbottom's reside in?"

The Healer's eyes softened at the question, "Yes of course, I'll escort you there myself since they reside in a closed ward. If you could step this way please."

The three men followed the woman along the corridor until she stopped at the door of the Janus Thickey Ward, pointed her wand at it and muttered, "_Alohomora_." The door swung open and she led the way inside. Once inside, Harry looked around and at once saw that the ward bore the unmistakable signs of it being a permanent home to its residents since they had what seemed to be personal effects around their bed - more than what Harry would expect from patients who were here just for treatments.

Harry even recognized one of the patients as he and his guardians went by. It was Gildory Lockhart - his ex-DADA professor. The man was currently asleep at the moment which relieved Harry to no end since he didn't want a run-in with the man that once tried to erase Ron and his memories of the man being a fraud. Healer Strout led them to two beds at the end of the ward that had their curtains drawn back, "Here they are gentlemen, these two beds here. Now, stay as long as you wish but I need to inform you that visiting hours finish at 8pm, are we clear?" At their nods the Healer went on, "Other than that, please enjoy the rest of your day." The motherly-looking Healer, saying all that apparently needed to be said, bustled off to tend to another patient of the ward.

Once the women was gone Harry, Remus and Sirius made their way past the curtains that cornered off the Longbottom's two beds from the rest of the ward. But once past the curtains, Harry only caught a glimpse of the two people in the bed before running straight into his Gryffindor house-mate and newly discovered godbrother - Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: *Author coughs awkwardly* So...Here I am after not updating for roughly 7 months, Huzzah!**

**"..."**

**Okay, I really don't have an excuse other than a lack of motivation but I would like to apologize to my reader for the long wait. I would also like to say that I will continue to update in a haphazard manner that will probably result in another long wait on chapters but hopefully not as long as it took me to do this chapter.**

**Please either review or PM me if you have any questions, concerns or if you noticed a digression in the above chapter, I'm the one who proof-reads my work so if I missed something please tell me.**

**I have nothing else to say other than another apology for the long wait.**

**Okay then...that's '95 out.**

*I apologize that Harry is acting a little too OOC but that boy has a tendency to bottle everything up and anything could tip his temper over the edge - and when you're feeling such intense emotions it's really easy to shift from being furious to being upset.

*These bits and pieces were taken from HP: Order of the Phoenix, pg 426-30

*Just picture Ducky from the crime TV show NCIS and that will be what Healer Mallard looks like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Answers to my Reviewers****:**

**silversongs**: You're welcome and I'm pleased to hear that you like the story - it just warms my heart.

**thedarklordsfavouritedungeonbat**: (Review from Ch1) Nope, I meant Messrs - it's usually used as a title prefixed to a mock surname (or nickname) that is used to represent possession of a particular attribute, identity etc. And it's Privet Drive? Whoops.

(Review from Ch2) Now, about this story needing a Beta reader...***author drops her head onto the table and weeps comically*** I knoooooow ***sniff***

(Review from Ch7) ***author looks at the notes for her HP story then back at the review* **How do you know thisss? Are you physic? Are you reading my mind?! ***author looks around in a paranoid manner before calming down*** Anyway, about your review - I'm still on the fence about making Dumbles evil - manipulative? Yes. Evil? Not too sure. I'll see where my writing takes me before I confirm that. Next point, yes Snape and Harry will work out their issues. I personally didn't like how childish and hateful Snape acts towards Harry. I get Snape hating James Potter (I gather it was a mutual thing), I get Snape hating Sirius because of the whomping willow incident and even fearing Remus for the same reason. What I do NOT get (or will tolerate) is Snape's treatment of Harry! Just because of bad feelings between the man and James does NOT excuse Snape to start in on a young boy who is, by the way, _completely_ unrelated to the bullying Snape suffered. Snape being a double spy also doesn't excuse his horrible treatment of Harry! Nor does it when the man was apparently in love with Lily! ***author takes a deep breath in order to calm down*** I apologize for my ranting, but bullying is a personal sore point for me. Anyway, that should cover all of the questions you asked of me but if you have any more - please send me them, either by review or PM. Finally, I again apologize for the somewhat heated review and I hope that it answers your questions. I also thank you for taking the time to review, I enjoyed reading them.

**Son of Whitebeard**: Thank you for taking your time to review.

**V. L. Crawford**: Your review just made my day and thank you for understanding.

**patty cake rocks**: Thanks for taking the time to review, and I'll try to keep the updates coming regularly but no promises since I am a pretty busy girl.

**PenguinGirl94**: (Review from Ch1) It's the summer leading up to Fourth Year so Harry is turning 14-years-old so I apologize, that's a grammatical error I realized only after I uploaded the chapter.

(Review from Ch5) Thank you for your kind words and that you appreciate how the plot is unfolding.

(Review from Ch7) ***author blushes* **Oh wow, your words made me feel so flattered, so thank you for the amazing review since it's obvious you must be amazing too for writing such lovely things.

**Quebie331**: I'm flattered by your words so thank you. And I'll keep up the wonderful writing so you won't use those unforgivables on me, promise. By the way - the "C" one is spelled "Cruciatus" or "Crucio".

**Lupinesence**: ***author bows dramatically*** Thank you, Thank you.

**Guest**: Thanking you for your review and don't worry, with so many people loving this story how can I stop?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, although if I did there would be so many things that I would have changed from canon...

_"Personally, I say, "Out of the frying pan and into the deadly pit filled with sharks who are wielding chainsaws with killer kittens stapled to them." However, that one's having a rough time catching on."_ \- **Brandon Sanderson**

_**Last time on Unum: Unite**_

_Once the woman was gone Harry, Remus and Sirius made their way past the curtains that cornered off the Longbottom's two beds from the rest of the ward. But once past the curtains, Harry only caught a glimpse of the two people in the bed before running straight into his Gryffindor house-mate and newly discovered godbrother - Neville Longbottom._

_"Neville!"_

* * *

Harry could only blink, stunned, since it didn't even occur to him that Neville would be at the hospital. He then mentally slapped himself as he reminded himself that these two adults were Neville's _parents_.

Neville, a round-faced boy with a short chubby build and blond hair, had looked thoroughly depressed but he was now looking at Harry with confusion.

"Um, s-should I k-know you..?"

It was now Harry's turn to be confused before he remembered that Remus and Sirius had disguised him before leaving Potter Manor. But before Harry could reveal himself to his house-mate another voice interrupted him.

"Neville, dear, do you know these people?" Asked an elderly woman, who was seated beside (Harry could safely guess) would be Alice's husband - Frank Longbottom. Harry recognized the woman to be Neville's grandmother, Augusta, who he had met once or twice before. Not knowing what to do in this situation, Harry was quite glad when Remus stepped forwards and took over things.

"Madam Longbottom, I'm Remus Lupin. I was-"

But Remus was interrupted when Augusta said, "Ah yes, I know about you Mr. Lupin. You were my Neville's Defense Teacher - he spoke highly of you when he came home this summer."

Neville at this point had a dull purple flush creeping onto his face that was deepening as they spoke. He would also not meet anyone's eyes.

Mrs. Longbottom continued, "Now, who are your two companions?"

At the prompting, Remus gestured to his company as he spoke, "The man on my right here is my partner, Orion*, and this here is my nephew." At this, Remus put an arm around Harry's shoulders in a comforting gesture before he finished with, "We're here as support while Harry here visits his godmother."

One could've heard a pin drop with how silent the curtained off area just got.

Harry, for one, was shocked that Remus would drop his name like that so casually. He also noticed that the only one besides Remus who didn't look stunned at these turn of events was Sirius.

"I'm sorry - you said, Harry. As in, Harry, Harry Potter." Uttered a still surprised Mrs. Longbottom who had quickly connected the dots because she knew exactly who her daughter-in-law's godson was. Neville was looking at them now only he was looking at them in shock and, surprisingly, fear.

"Yes, Ma'am." Was said and Harry belatedly realized that he was the one who had spoken.

Mrs. Longbottom's gaze then zeroed in on him, examining him from head to toe, "Yes, I can see it now - so tell me, Mr. Potter, why are you here disguised as you are?"

At the question, Harry explained to the woman that he and his guardians were here for a check-up with his Healer and since his name was known by just about everyone, Harry changed his appearance and was going by the name 'Romulus' in order to avoid the storm of people that would descend upon them otherwise. Accepting the explanation, Augusta next asked why he was only visiting his Godmother now when she knew that he hadn't done so before. So Harry told her that he had only found out about his Godmother just yesterday and then when he found out what had happened to Alice and her husband Frank, he came to visit as soon as he was able to.

Augusta sniffed in disbelief, "You didn't know about your own Godmother? Who raised you then, muggles?" She said sarcastically and also somewhat rhetorically.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Harry replied seriously, "My muggle Aunt and Uncle actually."

The answer made Augusta pause and when she examined the Potter Heir's expression and found that he was being completely serious, the woman then stated in a softer tone, "I see. Well then, since I assume you'll want some privacy with Alice, Neville and I will be on our way."

"Oh! No, you don't have to do that, I didn't mean to come here and bother you or Neville, Mrs. Longbottom." Said Harry, worried that he'd offended the older woman, although he was hoping that the two wouldn't stay as he felt nervous and uncomfortable as it was without an audience watching him try to talk to his Godmother.

But Augusta just shook her head, "It's alright Mr. Potter, you did no such thing. We were just wrapping up our visit anyhow." Seeing how her reply visibly relaxed the nervous teen, the older Longbottom knew she made the right choice in getting her grandson and herself to leave a little earlier than usual.

An idea then came to Harry, who didn't want the two to leave on such an awkward note, "Would you and Neville be like to come over to Potter Manor for lunch tomorrow instead? I would like the opportunity to get to know you both better."

Seeing that Harry was making a genuine offer, and also checking with the young boy's guardians that they were fine with hosting a luncheon, Augusta accepted, "That's an excellent idea, Mr. Potter, I, unfortunately, won't be able to go as I have several important responsibilities that will keep me busy over the coming week, but Neville will be quite happy to attend. Isn't that right Neville?"

Turning to Neville as this was said, Harry saw that Neville nodded at his Grandmother's words and replied, "Yes Grandmother." It was all the nervous boy had said the entire time. It actually puzzled Harry, as he didn't understand what could have Neville so upset.

Remus then said, "Wonderful! I'll give you the Floo address and Neville will come around about 11:30 tomorrow morning?"

Nodding her agreement at the suggestion, Augusta wrote down the address down in a planner she had in her handbag, said her goodbyes, prompted Neville to do the same and then the commanding woman left with her grandson in tow. Augusta was quite pleased that her Neville was friends with and looked up to such a mature young man. Neville, on the other hand, was nervous and dreading the luncheon with Harry - it wasn't that he disliked Harry, Merlin no, it was quite the opposite since he looked to Harry like one would to an older sibling - he was just dreading the confrontation that would occur when Harry found out that he kept the information of them being godbrothers from him on purpose. Neville could just see that it was not going to be a pretty encounter.

Once the two had left, Harry sat down in the nearest visitor chair and mulled over the encounter around in his head, examining what had just occurred.

"Pup, what's the matter?"

His Godfather's voice pulled Harry from his thoughts, "Hmmm? Did you say something, Sirius?"

Repeating his question, Sirius examined his godson once Harry turned to face him as he was answered.

"I was actually wondering over Neville's reaction," Fully facing Sirius at this point, as much as he could while still seated, Harry bluntly asked, "Padfoot, did Neville look scared to you when he found out that it was me under the disguise?"

At his pup's question, the Black searched his memory of the encounter and realized Harry was right, "Now that you mentioned pup, Neville did look scared but I don't know the boy well enough to even guess why he reacted the way he did."

Turning his head to Remus, Harry again asked, "What about you Moony, you know Neville better than Sirius, do you have any ideas why Neville reacted the way he did?"

"I only have an idea why cub but it's not with absolute certainty."

Sighing over the responses, Harry let the question go since he didn't have anything better. He was also feeling guilty as he realized that after being Housemates with the boy for three years, he didn't know Neville as well as he should. Putting away those thought to peruse at a later time, Harry then asked Remus why he dropped his name so easily when he was in 'disguise' and the man explained that he only did that because they were/are behind curtains that are spelled with several silencing charms in order to ensure privacy.

His curiosity satisfied, Harry then relocated to a seat closer to his Godmother and he spent the next 30 minutes talking to Alice. It was awkward at first but the more he spoke to the woman the easier it became.

Once talked out, Harry and his guardians exited the permanent patient ward and made their way down to the front desk of St. Mungo's. Once Remus had made another appointment for a 'Romulus Lupin' with Healer Mallard for next week, the trio exited the Wizarding Hospital and then went on to their next task for the day - clothes shopping for Harry.

The three wizards decided to start their shopping trip in muggle London and then finish the trip up in Wizarding London. Once arriving at their muggle destination - a place called Covent Garden* - the two older men went to just about every store there, outfitting Harry with as many outfits they could get their hands on. Some were loved, liked, not so liked or were just outright hated and Sirius insisted buying everything his pup wanted and nothing Harry could say would sway him. Sirius' argument was that he had twelve years of birthdays and Christmas' to make up for. At that point, Harry conceded and let his Godfather buy things for him but he also reiterated that after this trip he didn't want Sirius to buy everything for him, he was an independent boy after all and he didn't want his every wish and want catered to - he would work for them as he always had before.

Acknowledging his godson's words, Sirius told Harry that if that was what he wanted then both Sirius and Remus would respect his wishes but he also told Harry that Birthdays, Christmas' and certain special occasions were non-negotiable and he better be prepared to be spoiled on those instances. Seeing that neither Sirius or Remus would budge on that matter, Harry agreed.

As the trio continued to shop, both Remus and Sirius could see a subtle change in Harry as he tried on outfit after outfit. Slowly but surely their godson was starting to see that he wasn't a bad looking guy, in fact, the young boy was quite handsome, and it was wonderful to watch their godson gain some confidence and self-assurance in himself. Little by little, Harry was losing a part of that mindset of being a 'freak' that his horrible muggle relatives had inflicted on him and the young boy was blossoming into the man he would become. It was something to behold as the two older wizards saw their son in everything but blood was finally starting to see himself as the attractive, young man that he was.

And by encouraging those thoughts, Harry too would see that - but it would take time as they had 12 years of abuse from the Dursley's to counteract. They will do it, their Harry needs healing and nothing will stop them from accomplishing that.

It was about two o' clock in the afternoon when the three men sat down a cozy little café and got some much-needed rest and lunch after their hour-and-a-half-long shopping spree. Harry groaned as he finally dropped into a seat, stashing his numerous bags around his feet. "Oh thank Merlin! I thought I was going to collapse if I tried on anymore clothes."

Sirius echoed his godsons groan as he to sat down next to Harry, "Good Godric, I can't remember the last time I shopped for so long."

"I can," Said Remus who was just as tired as his two companions as he plopped down in the remaining chair, "Lily took us on that massive shopping spree soon after we finished school."

Sirius gave his bark-like laugh once he remembered the occasion, "Oh yeah I remember now, I think James mentioned how he'd never gone into a muggle area before and the next thing we know - Lily has us lugging her shopping bags around a huge area called Westfield."

"Really?" Harry chuckled, who could just imagine his mother walking around a shopping center ordering his father, Sirius and Remus about as they carried a mass of bags.

Sirius snickered as he continued the tale, "Really. Shop after shop, Lily has us try on so many pieces of clothing that we start to feel more like dress-up dolls than actual human beings and not to mention when we got to the book shops - great Merlin it was horrible, I think she almost cleaned out some shelves with how many books she purchased."

Laughing as Sirius continued to dramatically tell Harry of the outing, Remus ordered their late lunch as Sirius engrossed Harry in further trips that they (Remus and Sirius) and his parents had had in the muggle world.

Once finished with their late lunch and having a relaxing break, the trio then made their way to a secluded street corner of the muggle area. Getting Harry to call Mitzi so that the House-elf could take their purchases back to Potter Manor, Remus then called the Knight Bus and five dizzying minutes later found the three wizards at the Leaky Cauldron and once using the pub to enter Diagon Alley - so started the Wizarding part of the shopping spree.

The trio started their trip with the bookstore, Flourish &amp; Blotts (at Remus' request), the next stop was Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for Harry's new trunk - he picked a black trunk with gold trimmings but paid extra to get the Potter crest added to the lid (along with the clerks silence), then they popped in at Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary for a top up on potion ingredients when the trio finally stopped at a new line of clothing store that had just started up a couple of years ago called '_The Mirror Image_'. The store was becoming very popular all over the world because it had the innovative idea to sell the latest muggle fashions but combined them with wizarding fashions - it was really popular with the teenagers and young adults. Entering the store, the trio could see the vast selection of clothing available but instead headed towards the counter/register and rung the bell there for service.

"I'll be with you in just a moment!" Said an Australian accented voice that rang out from the back of the store. Not even a minute later a young man stepped out of the back, he was roughly 6ft tall, of lithe build, tanned, short dark brown hair that was spiked up the front, brown eyes and he had his right ear pierced. He was wearing a green collared shirt with a dark grey vest over it, dark grey skinny jeans, black dragonhide boots, black wizarding robes and to finish off the look the man had a silver necklace with a small bird attached to it.

The young man positively _bounced_ up to them with a giddy grin on his face, "Hi! I'm William, how can I help you guys today?"

Once Sirius explained to William that they were creating an entirely new wardrobe for 'Romulus', the man was quite happy to assist the trio in finding the right clothing for the boy. William then showed the trio where the change rooms were located then went to get some clothes for 'Romulus' to try on and adjust when needed. They were finished with the new wardrobe (roughly an hour later) and William was just making sure that Harry knew how to put on the most intricate pieces of clothing when someone else entered the store.

"Tweety! You wanted to see me?" Called out an accented female voice, and it sounded Australian, just like Williams'.

"I'm near the change rooms Allie!" William responded before he continued giving his advice to Harry this time about what colours and styles that would look best on the boy.

"I hope you're giving the boy some time to breathe Tweety, you can get a little over-enthusiastic at times." Said a dry sounding female voice, noting that Harry was looking a little overwhelmed by all the information being given to him.

William turned around, surprised by the sudden voice, "Allie! You surprised me. And really, I wish you would stop calling me that - I _am_ 22 years old you know."

"You're my little brother Will, so, that won't happen anytime that soon." Was the amused reply by this Allie.

The woman was roughly 5 and 1/2ft tall, also of lithe build, fair, long light brown hair with blond highlights, smoky hazel eyes lined with black behind dark blue colored glasses, nude shaded lips, and pink cheeks. She also had a lot of ear piercings - three studs in each earlobe, a bar through the top of her left ear and four more studs lining the upper portion of her right ear. Then she was wearing a black collared shirt with a white laced corset over the top, black high waist skinny jeans, black platform strap high heels and a light grey witches robe. Accessory wise the woman had long French manicured nails, several white gold bracelets one her right wrist, a Celtic knot ring on her left middle finger, a silver choker that looked it had been twisted by design* and a longer silver necklace (similar to Williams') but with a bull attached to it instead of a bird.

So in short, the woman looked intimidating and not someone to be fucked with.

"Where's Ray?" Asked William, looking around the woman.

"In the Apothecary where else?" Allie said and then coughed as she gestured to Harry and his guardians and asked, "Will, these people are..?"

"Oh! Sorry - Guys this is my older sister Allison Grey and this, Allie, is Remus, his partner Orion, and their godson-"

"Harry, right?" Interrupted Allison, looking straight at the boy.

It was silent in the dressing rooms before Sirius managed to stutter out, "H-how did you-"

"Know?" Allison finished and when Sirius nodded, she continued, "William's been ranting to me for almost a year of this black-haired, green-eyed teen called Harry that he met last summer in Diagon Ally who was dressed in the most _atrocious _muggle clothes and how he, for almost two weeks, pestered the teen to come into the store and get a makeover but Will never managed to convince him."

Allison could almost see the sweat-drops that appeared with this information.

"No, I meant, how did you know that's what he looks like?" Asked a shocked Sirius, since his godson even now had his messy hair coloured a sandy blonde, his green eyes were still hazel and his scar was covered up.

At the question, Allison looked over her glasses and then back into them and then something must have clicked, "Oh! Sorry about that." The woman sounded sheepish as she continued, "My glasses are charmed to see through glamours and disguises."

One could hear the unspoken question of why her glasses were charmed with those specific spells.

"Don't. Ask."

Clearly hearing the threat in that statement, the trio left the question unasked and so Sirius asked instead, "So you're a Grey? As in that pure-blood wizarding family that moved down to Australia about two centuries back?"

"Yup. You heard of us have you?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, your family is known as basically being the equivalent of the Blacks here in England."

The siblings expressions seemed to close off at that when Allison finally said in a tone one could almost see the frost, "Yeah we _were_, but we're a Neutral family now."

Seeing their expressions, Sirius quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just stating what I'd heard..."

Seeing that 'Orion' didn't really mean to offend them, both siblings eased up and apologized for their reaction and explained that even though their family had turned Neutral 50 years ago, people still treated them like they were a Dark family.

Sirius could only nod in understanding - having come from a Dark family himself, he knew first hand that even after he separated himself from his relatives, people still thought the he was Dark (although that was a moot point since people all over the world thought that he was a mass-murdering psychopath). Sirius then dared to ask, "Who's Ray? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, he's our sibling - the middle child."

"Ah."

There was an awkward silence before Remus asked curiously, "So Ms. Grey, what do you do for a living?"

"Call me Allison, please." The woman said, seizing the subject change gladly, "And I'm a history teacher although I do consulate for the Law office back home."

"Really? In what capacity?"

"I was an Advocate* for almost 10 years before I changed to teaching."

Remus' curiosity peeked at this tidbit of information but before he could pursue a line of questioning, Sirius interrupted by stating that they had still had some more shopping to do.

"Of course, I'll just ring up your order. While I do that, Allie could you levitate that pile of clothes over to the counter, please?" With that, the group followed the man to the register where he rung up the order and while Sirius paid for it William placed the clothes in bags. Once all of that was done, the trio thanked William for his time and in return William invited the trio to return.

Exiting the store, the trio went to their next stop - Ollivander's. They were in there for, at max, twenty minutes as Ollivander measured a wand holster for Harry as well as matching a backup wand to him. The next store they visited was Twilfitt and Tatting's (an upmarket store) for Harrys dress robes and after spending half-an-hour there, the wizards moved onto the next store which was the Magical Menagerie. Although they originally went in there to browse around, Harry was drawn to a small magical snake at the back of the store called an Ouroboros. After finding out from the store clerk that the snake non-venomous, harmless and offered a kind of protection to their owner Harry barely had to show his puppy-dog eyes to his Godfather before Sirius caved and bought the snake, along with food for it and a habitat. Their final stop was the Optometry store that Healer Mallard had recommended. While the Optometrist that was recommended to them wasn't in store (as it was was her day off) they were able to book an appointment for two days later at 10 in the morning. Finally finished with their shopping, the trio went back to the Leaky, Sirius used a portkey he'd made that morning and they left at the apparition/portkey point. They landed in the foyer of Potter Manor and, after they recovered from the dizzying transport, tasked Mitzi to put away their purchases.

But before Mitzi could pop away with their shopping, Sirius asked the House-Elf when dinner would be ready. Getting the answer of 6:30, that gave the trio just over an hour to finish their previous discussion. So, leaving the foyer to enter the great room, the three wizards then went to the right, through a doorway that led to a set of stairs. Climbing up two flights of them and getting to the third floor of the house, turned down a hallway to enter the lounge room. The lounge room had polished wooden floors, sand coloured walls with a set of dark blue leather couches facing each other with a dark wooden coffee table in between them in the middle of the room and to the left was two dark blue leather seats in front of a fireplace. Also placed around the room was some green ferns and white orchards that were sitting in front of the windows within the room. Entering the room and sitting down on the leather couches Harry, Remus and Sirius got comfortable before they started the rest of their talk.

They started their talk with explaining to Harry about what their plan was for his lessons: Remus was going to cover his Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA lessons. Sirius was going to teach his Runes, Potions, Arithmancy, his Animagus lessons, along with how to run his House. And for his Etiquette, Language and History they were going to hire a tutor (hopefully only the one). Once Harry nodded his agreement to the lesson plan, the two then moved onto explaining what his Heir rings were for. Sirius explained that there were several reasons behind the rings: One was for recognition of an Heir of a high-ranking Family; They were also for protection - the rings were always laced with protective runes and spells; The final reason was that both rings were a Portkey that was activated with a keyword - for the Potter ring it was firth* and for the Black it was hythe*.

Memorizing those two words to memory, Harry then asked, "Is that all you guys wanted to tell me then?"

At that question, Sirius and Remus turned to each other and seemed to be considering something and after a minute or so, the two seemed to come to an agreement.

Sirius was the one who spoke, "Actually yes, there is one more thing we want to talk to you about." Sirius then took a deep breath and asked his godson, "Harry, how do you feel about people who prefer the same gender in the romantic sense?"

Having an idea of where this line of questioning was leading Harry replied, "I don't mind them, why do you ask?"

Bracing himself for a (bad) reaction, Sirius continued, "Well Harry, Remus and I are...together - as in a couple."

Having overheard when the two got back together, Harry only asked, "Ok and why are you telling me this?"

Not expecting the neutral reaction, a startled Sirius answered truthfully, "Because we didn't want to hide anything from you, Harry. You've had too many people hide things from you and we don't want to do that."

Unsure of what to say to that Harry went with, "I appreciate that and I want you to know that I won't hide anything from you either."

Seeing that his pup was feeling appreciative for the honesty but was still feeling a little awkward, Sirius moved the conversation onward. The trio talked about inconsequential things until a House-Elf came to inform them that dinner was ready. Once dinner was served and eaten, with dessert as well, the three wizards went and got ready for bed since all three of them were exhausted from their big shopping spree.

It was roughly 8'o clock before Harry rose from the bed and the only reason he didn't sleep in even later was that Neville would be coming in less than four hours. Although Harry had to admit he loved the feeling of sleeping in and not being awoken by his Aunt Petunia to do the cooking and the cleaning for his over-large relatives. After a nice long shower to freshen himself up, Harry went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Thanking Mitzi for the meal (sending her into a little tizzy at his politeness) Harry then went to explore his family's home.

After wandering about for around an hour or so, Harry ended up in the private library on the third floor, which was placed across from the kitchen/dining room. Just browsing through the books there, Harry was drawn to the second level of the library where he found journal upon journal lined up on the bookshelves. Examining the titles, Harry saw that they were journals written by the Potters before him - they started from the 1300's to now. Finding a plaque that informed him that the journals were written to keep a record of important events in a Potter's life, they started from birth where the parents recorded the first ten years, then to their school years, through to marriage, children and continued until death.

Once Harry knew what he was looking at, he immediately started looking for his father's journals. They weren't hard to find since all the journals were labeled by year and by who wrote them, so Harry jumped to the 1960's and almost straight away found the 12 journals labeled under 'Potter, James Fleamont'. Grabbing the first three, Harry found the nearest couch and sat down, right away immersing himself in the first journal. It was about an hour and a half later and Harry was just finishing the 3rd journal when he jolted in surprise when Sirius yelled, telling him that Neville had arrived.

"I'll be right there Sirius!" Harry yelled back as he finished off the journal he was reading. Getting up and putting the journals away, Harry then went down the stairs and to the library doors where Sirius was waiting to bring him to the Floo room where Neville was waiting. Once meeting Neville there, he brought his godbrother up to the sunroom on the second level thinking that the Herbology lover would be more comfortable there. As they entered the sunroom they saw that the large room that was lit entirely with natural light, the wall facing them as they entered was made totally of glass windows, the two side walls were painted an off-white that accentuated the light and airiness of the room. It also had hardwood polished floors and a plant wall that spanned the entire side of the fourth and final wall with the door in the middle. The two teenagers also took in the corner cane lounge, loveseat and the two chairs with light blue cushions placed around a square coffee table. Additionally, within the room was a glass round table and black chairs in the upper left corner of the room, behind that table was a large blue rug that was next to an off-white chaise lounge and side table. It also had a few potted plants placed strategically around the room.

Harry and Neville went in and sat on the lounge and as his godbrother got settled, Harry called Mipsy asking her to serve their lunch in here. With her affirmative, Harry then sat down and settled for the talk he and Neville were going to have. Harry tried to start off with, "Neville...Your parents-, I mean you've never mentioned-" But broke himself off when he couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound callous, unkind or just plain rude.

Neville, however, seemed to get the gist of what Harry was trying to ask, "You mean why I never mentioned anything about my parents who were tortured until they went insane. Oh, of course, I would mention something that would get me teased and picked on for the rest of my school life. They don't even recognize who I am!" As Harry listened he could almost see the burden of suppressing his hurt feelings and thoughts lift off the shy Gryffindor shoulders.

Harry stayed silent as he gave Neville a moment to not only collect himself but to add anything else he wanted to say. Once he saw that Neville had managed to calm himself down Harry said, "Nev, this has troubling you for a while now hasn't it?"

Neville only nodded in response.

"And this is why you never said anything."

Again, Neville nodded his head in reply.

"Neville, now that I know, if you want to talk to me about this - but only if you want to - I'll be there. Not only about this but about anything that's troubling you. You know me, Nev, I won't judge or criticize something you tell me in confidence." Harry took a deep breath before continuing on, "Nev, I consider us family and I want you to do as well."

At this Neville exclaimed, "But I do consider you family Harry! I always have..."

This line gave Harry the perfect opening to ask, "You do? Then why have you never told me that we were godbrothers?"

Neville looked down and started to fidget with his plate of food on the coffee table that Mipsy had placed in front of them while they two were talking. Taking a bit of his own food, Harry waited to see if Neville would answer his question and when it seemed that he wasn't going to, Harry opened his mouth to reassure his godbrother but Neville beat him to it.

"I didn't tell you at first because I'd only just found out myself, less than a week before our first year at Hogwarts actually. By the time I got use to the knowledge, I realized that you knew nearly nothing of your parents besides how they were killed and...I just didn't know how to tell you. Y'know about everything - your godfather, how our mothers were best friends, how we were godbrothers, what happened to my mother and thus your godmother...So I just didn't tell you." Neville paused before continuing on, "Then when you found out about Sirius Black last year I didn't know what I hated more - that you found out via gossip or that I'd withheld it from you."

"How did you-Never mind," Harry said as he remembered the considerable gossip chain within Hogwarts. It even spanned Houses - it seemed to be one of the few things that all four of the Houses agreed upon. So, of course, just about everyone in school would know when he found out about his Godfather and his 'crimes'.

"Are you angry? That I didn't tell you?" Neville asked in a subdued voice, fully expecting Harry to be extremely angry with him.

"A little, yes." Harry said honestly, not really expecting the question, "But I know you Nev and I _know_ you didn't deliberately keep from me, at first, but I'm guessing you would've told me eventually."

Harrys statement must've had an undertone of questioning since Neville replied, "Yes I would've, I just didn't know _how_."

"It's okay, I understand Neville, I know you would've." Harry said as soothingly as possible and kept repeating that until it looked like Neville believed him. With that, Harry turned to his slightly cold lunch and started to eat, with Neville following suit. As they ate, Harry coaxed Neville to talk so they could get to know each other a bit better and although they didn't have much in common Harry enjoyed getting to know him. Once lunch was finished Harry showed Neville around but his godbrothers favorite area by far was (of course) the three greenhouses out behind the mansion. They were filled with so many magical plants that Neville could've spent hours in there just looking around if he wasn't a guest and fully aware about Nevilles love of plants, Harry promised to bring him back the next time he visits. Continuing the tour, as well as talking as they walked, they finished up around two 'o clock which was when Neville said that grandmother was expecting him back home. So walking Neville back to the Floo but before he said goodbye, Harry asked if he could owl to keep in touch and to organize another visit. Neville replied his agreement, quite happy to write especially since it turned out to be such a good day.

Once Neville was gone, Harry went to the kitchen to get a snack and a drink - intent on reading more of his Father's journals. Grabbing the next three journals, Harry sat down and again immersed himself in his Fathers words. Almost two hours later, Harry was on the sixth journal (which James had written when he was 14) when he came across something that shocked him.

Sitting up straighter, Harry re-read the entry. _'-Can't bloody well believe it! Did you know what Dad just told me? See, I've just come from his study and he said to me that he had to '__explain an important fact to me that had been affecting our family for generations.__' As it turns out, the Potter's are Cursed. Yup, you read that right, we're Cursed. It apparently started back in 1530 where Alfred George Potter played with the wrong woman's heart. So, Madison Ross (the woman in question) put a curse on my ancestor dictating that he would be unable to woo anyone other than his one, true love. He would also be compelled to seek out his 'One' but with a catch - he'd be unable to do anything other than fight and argue with him/her thus forever separating him from his other half. She thought it was the perfect curse for my playboy of an ancestor. It was two weeks later that the effects of the curse finally appeared - Alfred started to have dreams that featured his 'One' and got the temptation to find her. As a result of this, he became moody, his magic went haywire and he lashed out at anyone and anything. Seeing what was happening to him, Alfred decided to follow the compulsion so he went travelling to find his 'One'. He eventually found her, a Alexandra Smith, several months later in a small wizarding town in Scotland and just like the woman who had cursed him had said, he could only fight and argue with her. He ended up staying in the small town for five years, trying to woo Alexandra but to no avail. Dad says that our ancestor would've stayed even longer had he not received a letter from his mother telling him that his father had fallen seriously ill and the Healers didn't think he would live out the rest of the month. So, going against everything that told him to stay with Alexandra, he packed his things and went home. Dad then told me that leaving was the best thing he could've done (although he didn't know that at the time) since before he'd left, Alfred ended up spilling his guts to the local bartender, basically expressing his total devotion to and loving Alexandra for the rest of his life but he knew that his love would never be returned and blah, blah, blah. You know the whole mushy, romantic package. Anyway, to make a long story short, when Alexandra found this out - that Alfred truly loved her and that he wasn't fooling around (knowing a playboy when she saw one) she decided to go tell him, basically following him home. Apparently it was a big surprise to Alexandra when she found out how rich us Potter's were.'_

Harry continued to read on as his father went on about the Curse, specifically why it was passed down through the generations. As it turns out, the witch that originally cast the spell had made a mistake - she hadn't worded the curse properly enough and she ended up cursing both Alfred and his descendants to always need their 'One'. The journal then states that eventually the Curse just became a part of the Potter bloodline as the family came to accept their circumstances. His father then moved onto another topic although to be honest his mind wasn't really on that, it was still on the curse. Seeing if his father's words were true, Harry wandered to the 1500's section of the journals and found Alfred Potter's journals. Then Harry read for himself, in his ancestors own words, of the Curse, how he dealt with it, the struggle it was to get Alexandra to love him and then his happily ever after.

"Shocking, isn't it?" A male voice suddenly stated.

Harry jumped, utterly surprised at the unexpected voice and turned to where it was coming from. The voice came from a portrait of a young man in his early 20's that resembled him somewhat but his facial features were sharper, his eyes were brown and the hair was just as messy although in a more controlled manner. The man's nameplate stated he was '_Fleamont H. Potter - 1939_'. Seeing that date Harry could only assume that he was his Grandfather. Once he'd taken all of that in, Harry finally registered the portraits question, "I'm sorry?"

"The Curse." Fleamont* answered casually, "When a Potter child is told about it, it's always shocking and unbelievable but usually after they have some sort of meltdown or freak out over it but they always come to accept it."

Harry seemed stunned at his relatives words before he blurted out, "Wha-? How could they accept something like this?! Shouldn't I be able to pick who I'll be spending the rest of my life with and not be influenced by some curse or enchantment!" Harry continued to rant and rave about the unfairness and all around horribleness of the spell.

Once the tirade had finished the portrait asked, "Do you feel better?"

Realizing that he did indeed feel better after his rant, Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah I do actually." There was a silence between them before Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Um, are you...my Grandfather?"

Instead of answering, Fleamont replied with another question, "You must be James' son, am I right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I am, I'm Harry."

At that, the man exclaimed, "Then yes that would make you my grandson. And my, what a handsome boy you turned out to be."

Harry blushed at that.

Fleamont chuckled before he said, "Now, gathering your reaction to our Curse, I'm assuming you weren't told about it?"

"No, sir," Harry replied.

Fleamont scrunched his nose at Harrys address, "No need for such formal titles Harry, please, call me Granddad."

"Yes, si- I mean Granddad."

"Excellent!" Fleamont said happily before he went speaking, "Now, I'll tell you what I told your father when he was your age - the curse doesn't pick your 'One' out for you, you do. It only leads you to someone who matches you perfectly in magic, mind, personality and body - taking into account what attracts you and your sexuality."

Not convinced, Harry crossed his arms and said with a bit of disbelief coloring his tone, "Really. And how does it do that?"

"Through your dreams, beginning right on your fourteenth birthday. Which I'm sure you've read about."

Harry nodded, remembering his father did mention that his ancestor had had dreams of his 'One', only, "It didn't mention anything about my fourteenth birthday, why is that day important?"

"Because it's around your 14th year that your hormones start to kick in."

Harry felt his cheeks darkening at this bit of information as his nodded his understanding.

Seeing that, Fleamont then started to explain, "Anyway, that's how the Curse starts. The first of the dreams will be vague with undefined shapes, ones you'll barely remember in the morning. But it'll be around the 6th-month mark that they'll become sharper, cleaner and more refined that they'll start to show who you're looking for. It's also been well-documented in our journals that right on your fifteenth birthday you'll get some kind of premonition of your future family." Seeing Harry's disbelief at that, the portrait said somewhat defensively, "You will! I got one and if you don't believe me, you can check in any one of those journals - they'll all say the same thing I just did."

Harry raised an eyebrow but decided to believe Fleamont since the portrait had no reason to lie. "Okay then," Harry said before something occurred to him, "Is there anything else that will happen to me in regards to the Curse Granddad?"

Fleamont seemed to gather his thoughts before he said, "There are a few things...The first one is that the only people you can tell about the curse is your family - which is either your parents or guardians and then, eventually, your future kids and spouse."

"Not even my friends?" Harry said. When his Granddad only shook his head no in response Harry hotly asked, "Why not?! This isn't something I want to keep from them!"

The portrait replied in a calm manner hoping to soothe the boy's temper, "I understand that but it's a part of the magic from the Curse, it was eventually believed that Ross (the woman who cursed us) did it like that just to make things more difficult for our ancestor and thus us. Since it physically stops you from telling anyone not family, either by talking about it or by writing it down. That's also the reason why none of the Wizarding community knows about our curse."

Once explained to him, Harry could accept that, not happily mind you but he could deal with it.

"Now the second thing to know is that you _need_ to avoid love potions of any kind at and all costs." Fleamont said seriously, "Even if you have to check your food and drinks for them - I can't stress this enough, never ingest one."

Getting the seriousness of what his Granddad was telling him but Harry still wanted to know, "What will happen if I do somehow ingest a love potion?"

The portraits expression grew solemn, "Before I explain, do you know what a love potion does?"

"I'm assuming it creates a fake attraction within the victim towards the one who gave them the potion."

Fleamont nodded, "Correct, although it's more of an obsession than an attraction. Now keeping those effects in mind, let's hypothetically say that you were tricked into ingesting a love potion with our curse in full effect. There are two case scenarios: One, there is no effect whatsoever as the curse had nullified it, the number of times this has happened I can count on one hand and still have fingers left over. Then there's the second and more likely scenario - first you'll grow nauseous, maybe even bad enough to throw up, then you'll develop a migraine as you begin warring between your true love and your fake love. As a result of your this, your body will start to seize up and things will only degenerate from there unless you're brought straight to either a Healer or a Potion Master for an antidote. Now do you understand my caution?"

Harry nodded but could help but ask, "Did a Potter ever actually ingest a love potion?"

"Yes, Samantha Potter, she would be your...5 times Great-Grandmother," Fleamont replied as he tallied up the years between the two, "She was trying to court her 'One', a Daniel Bones when a jealous rival woman tried to give him a spiked drink full of love potion. Samantha later wrote in her journal that she just got a bad feeling about the entire scenario and before Daniel could take it, she took the spiked drink and drank it." Harry listened, totally enraptured by the family story, "The effects of the potion started immediately. Samantha later wrote in her journals that she felt sick to her stomach, she developed a splitting migraine before she collapsed to the ground shaking uncontrollably. She then wrote that by the time she got to a Healer she had started to hallucinate quite badly."

"What happened to the jealous woman?" Harry quickly asked, wanting to know more of the story.

"Because of Samantha's reaction to the potion, Daniel believed that the woman had tried to poison him so he contacted the Aurors* and got them to arrest her."

"What are Aurors?"

Although puzzled that his grandson didn't know, Fleamont answered, "They're Dark wizard catchers - basically arresting Wizards and Witches who've broken the law."

"Ah," Harry said before he then asked, "So what happened between Daniel and Samantha?"

"The incident actually brought them together since it made Daniel realize that as much she aggravated him, he loved her." There was silence between the two until the portrait mentioned, "I've forgotten what we were talking about..."

"The effects the Curse will have on me." Harry supplied.

"Ah, that's right. Now the third and final thing you need to be aware of is that you can't live without your 'One', not for very long anyway, and you'll just shut down if you do."

"I'm guessing a Potter tried to?" Harry half stated half asked his Grandfather.

"Yes, Benjamin Potter, your 9 times Great-Grandfather," Fleamont replied, "His dreams led him to a Mark Cooper, but Benjamin was so sure that his 'One' didn't like him in that way that he refused to court him. He lasted almost 6 months before his was finally too weak for him to even rise from bed. By that time, his parents finally put their foot down and they contacted Mark, telling him that Benjamin had fallen very sick. When he was in close proximity to his 'One', Benjamin visibly got better and thinking he was dreaming, he then confessed." Fleamont paused for a moment to build up the tension a little bit before continuing on, "Once Benjamin got better, the two finally started to court and not even two years later the two were bonded."

"Bonded? As in Married?" Harry asked, a little confused about the term.

"Yes, that's right."

"So is that all that will with happen to me in regards to the Curse?" Harry asked when his Granddad didn't say anything else.

"As far as I'm aware, Harry," Fleamont replied, the portrait then asked his grandson if he wanted to hear any more stories. Harry answered yes, beyond interested and excited to learn more about his family. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in the library listening to his Granddad talk and he only left to eat dinner where he informed Sirius and Remus about the Potter curse. They believed their cub's word since they also remembered how James acted around Lily and this Curse made sense of a few things James had done while in pursuit of her. Even so, after dinner the three of them went to the Library and got it straight from the portraits mouth, mostly to find out why James hadn't told them about the curse. Once getting that, the three wizards and one portrait spent the rest of the night telling stories - mostly for Harry's sake - until it was time for bed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Oh good Merlin! What a monster of a chapter, it just kept growing and growing. You know this chapter is just under 9,000 words long? So I would like to apologize to my readers (again) for the long wait on a new chapter since the only thing holding this thing up beside from the length of it was a bit of a writer's block.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter and please either review or PM me if you have any questions, concerns or if you see any digressions in the above chapter since I'm the one who proof-reads my work. Well, that's all I have to say other than I love you all so that's '95 out.**

*For those who _don't_ live in Britain (like myself), Convent Garden is actually a real place in London and it's a pretty popular shopping area since it has a wide range of clothing, sweets, and accessories available.

*Think of a Torc or Torque - a Celtic neck ring.

*Advocate - basically the Wizarding World's equivalent of a lawyer (since Rowling didn't create a wizarding lawyer I had to input one).

*Ouroboros - is an ancient symbol mainly depicting a serpent or a dragon eating its own tail. The Ouroboros also represents the perpetual cyclic renewal of life and infinity, the concept of eternity, and represents the cycle of life, death, and rebirth.

*Firth - An inlet of the sea at a wide river estuary

*Hythe - a small harbor or haven, especially on a river.

* Fleamont - J.K. Rowling has revealed that a Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were James' parents, not Charlus and Dorea and I've only just found out so I'll be going back a few chapters and changing a few things to make stuff fit.

*Aurors - I can't remember when Harry was told about Aurors so I'm just going to assume he hasn't been informed about them yet.


End file.
